Eternal Love
by the Flame Mr.Park
Summary: Saat cinta menghampiri, apapun yang menghalanginya akan tersingkirkan. Kekuatan cinta adalah kekuatan paling besar di dunia ini. Perbedaan dalam hal apapun dapat disingkirkan seketika oleh cinta. Walaupun terkadang Cinta harus mengrbakan dan harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, Percayalah bagaimanapun keadaannya kau pasti akan membutuhkan Cinta. HunHan HERE! Chap 8 END!
1. prolog

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~**

**Warning! : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME**

Disini author masukin prolog atau teaser duluuu atau gabungan cerita dari ff ini.. .. readers? tau nggak? Author mau publish "The Wolf" gak bisaaaaaa... jadi author post ini aja dulu lah. #nangis di pojokan

**Happy reading ^^**

"**Hyung.. aku yakin kita pasti akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun."**

"**kau terlalu percya diri Sehun-ah"**

"**bukan hyung.. itu karena aku yakin bahkan Tuhan pun tidak akan tega memisahkan kita berdua."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**aku harap itu benar Sehun-ah."**

_**Eternal Love**_

Jika ditanya "apa itu cinta sejati?" semua orang berpendapat berbeda begitu pula ke dua insan ini yang sedang menjalin kasih dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Kehidupan, cinta, dan takdir tidak selamanya berada di pihk kit bukan? Hanya Tuhan yang tau Apa yang terbaik yang akan ia berikan pada kita. Dan kita harus percaya itu

_**Eternal Love**_

"Cinta sejati akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun percaya atau tidak.. cinta yang seperti itulah yang kumiliki dan aku yakin bahwa kami berdua tidak akan pernah terpisah. Bahkan Tuhan pun tak akan tega memisahkan kami."

-Sehun—

"Cinta sejati bukan berarti harus selalu bersama. Karena kadang akan ada situasiyang dapat memisahkan kita. Dan aku tau keadaan itu pasti akan datang."

-Luhan—

_**Eternal Love**_

"Hyung! Aku mencintaimu selalu" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang tepat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehun-ah" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sehun dengan senyuman Pahit. Sangat teramat pahit hingga ia meneteskan air matanya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan melihat Luhan menangis."Kau kenapa Luhan hyung?" Sehun terkejut meliatnya

"tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya terharu" Luhan berbohong! Ya! Luhan berbohong! Bukan itu yang ia tangiskan!

"Aku membawkan ini untukmu. Jai jangan menangis lagi." Sehun mengambil seuah vas berisi beberapa macam bunga yaitu Acacia, Coreopsis, Heliotrope dan yang terakhir white rose.

"aku sudah tau arti dari semua bunga ini hyung."

"Acacia yang berarti cinta murni, Coreopsis yang berarti kebahagiaan,Heliotrope dan White love yang berarti cinta yang abadi." Sehun menjelaskan sedangkan Luhan semakin menangis.

"Semua ini untukmu, aku berharap cinta murni yang kuberikan padamu memberikan kebahagiaan dan akan selalu abadi untuk kita berdua" Sehun melanjutkan

Sedangkan Luhan menangis semakin keras dan Sehun semakin bingung.

"kau kenapa hyung? Bicaralah padaku" Sehun merangkul Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya terharu dengan pernyataanu Sehun" lagi-lagi Luhan berbohong! Sampai kapan Luhan akan selal berbohong pada sehun?

_**Eternal Love**_

"apa kau benar-bnar akan melakukannya?" Kris sekarang menatap lekat manik mata Luhan.

"ya. Aku Tidak ingin membuatnya menderita Kris" Lhan menyaut.

"Kau GILA!" Kau akan menyiksanya!" Kris menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi aku harus melakukan ini semua sebelum semuanya terlambat. Waktuku takbanyak Kris. Jadi kau harus membantuku membuat Sehun membenciku secepat mungkin." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kris.

_**Eternal Love**_

Taraaaaa~~ akuh kembaliii jadi nih ff mau dilanjut atau nggak? Kalau mau review yaaa^^


	2. First Sight

Ini ff kedua saya setelah "The Wolf" yang belom kelar!. Mian kalo cerita si ff gak nyantol di hati readers. Tapi makasih yang udah mau review prolognya kemarin, walaupun dikit! #nangis dipojokan!. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur readers sekaliaaan.

**Cast : HunHan and the other EXO couple**

**Warning : Gaje, TYPO(s), Abal, and YAOI!**

**Disclaimer : ini ff 100% hasil pemkiran otak saya, dan SEMUA CAST milik SAYA seorang!**#disantet readers.

**Happy Reading ^^**

_**Eternal Love**_

_Luhan _

Takdirku sungguh SIAL. Aku selalu di khiaanati oleh oraang yang sangat aku sayang. Aku benci! Aku tidak ingin menyayangi! Aku benci kata Cinta. Itu Semua hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku percaya aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkan yang namanya CINTA dihidupku!. Semua manusia sama saja! Namja ataupun yeoja! Tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai lagi dihidupku. Apakah hidupku konyol? Silakan tertawa sepuasmu aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan orang. Ini adalah hidupku. Apakah aku kurang ajar? Jangan salahkan! Aku tidak pernah punya orang tua yang mau mengajariku tentang opan santun. Aku sendiri? Tidak. Aku dengan saudara tiriku, hanya dia yang aku anggap ada di dunia ini.

_**Eternal Love**_

_Saat cinta menghampiri, apapun yang menghalanginya akan tersingkirkan. Kekuatan cinta adalah kekuatan paling besar di dunia ini. Perbedaan dalam hal apapun dapat disingkirkan seketika oleh cinta. Walaupun terkadang Cinta harus mengrbakan dan harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, Percayalah bagaimanapun keadaannya kau pasti akan membutuhkan Cinta. Dan kalian harus percaya itu._

_**Eternal Love**_

'Sial!' Umpat sehun dalam hati. Ia baru saja akan pergi untuk latihan Band. Namun tiba-tiba Eommanya menyuruhnya untuk membeli rangkaian bunga untuk acara dirumahnya nanti malam. Kesal. Ya, Sehun sangat kesal. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun Chanyeol dan D.O untuk latihan, namun sekarang ia datang terlambat hanya karena rangkaian bunga.

"Sial! Aku pasti akan diomeli Baekhyun nanti!" Sehun mempercepat laju mobil sport hitam miliknya.

Setelah Sehun mengendarai mobilnya selama 15 menit ia menemukan toko bunga yang tidak terlalu besar yang memiliki nama "Fate". 'nama yang aneh' batin Sehun. Biasanya toko bunga akan menggunakan nama yang romantis atau semacamnya.

"Permisi. Apa kau punya bunga lily dan bunga tulip putih?" Sehun sediki memekik sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang disana.

Tak lama seorang namja manis. Menurut Sehun, bahkan sekarang sehun sudah terpesona akan penampilan namja di hadapannya. Namja itu tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Ia mengambil beberapa batang bunga yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Sehun. Dan merangkainya menjadi satu, lalu menyodorkan pada Sehun.

"20.000 won" Sahut namja misterius tadi yang membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak oleh suara manis dari namja cantik di depannya.

Sehun menyodorkan uang 50.000-an. Sambil menunggu kembalian, Sehun mencoa membuka pembicaraan. "eum.. namamu siapa?"

"..."

"hei. Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah namja misterius tadi.

"Aku tidak suka orang serba ingin tau. Sebaiknya kau pergi jka tidak ada kepentingan lagi disini" sahut namja tersebut ketus dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih shock akibat perbuatan namja tadi,

"Kau unik sekali" Sehun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Eomma! Ini pesananmu~" sehun menyerahkan serangkaian bunga pada eommanya.

"uaaaa.. bunganya segar sekali. Kau beli dimana sayang? Kapan-kapan kita boleh beli disana lagi!" Eomma Sehun tiba-tiba antusias melihat hasil bawaan anaknya yang sangat bagus.

"kalau eomma mau beli disana, biar Sehun saja yang membelinya oke? Ada yang menarik di toko itu eomma." Sehun tersenyum mengingat namja misterius di toko tadi.

"eo? Baiklah. Hey! Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau pergi latihan?" Eomma Sehun mengingatkan.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Ia hampir lupa tentang latihan tersebut.

"oo iya! Sehun pergi dulu ya eomma!" Sehun memekik dan langsung pergi keluar rumah dan mengendarai mobil sport hitam miliknya.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Hyung, ayo makan. Janagan hanya memberi makan pada bunga-bunga itu. Mereka akan sedih jika melihat orang yang merawat mereka sakit nantinya." Kris membujuk Luhan untuk memakan makanan yang telah ia bawa. Dari tadi pagi Luhan belum makan sama sekali, sampai-sampai Kris. Saudaranya yang sedang bekerja rela mengantarkan makanan untuknya yang berada di toko bunga miliknya.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti Kris." Luhan menjawab datar.

"Baiklah! Aku harus kembali bekerja hyung. Jangan sampai kau tidak memakannya! Aku akan marah padamu nanti.!" Kris berkata sambil mengemasi barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan di toko bunga itu sendiri.

Toko bunga 'FATE' milik Luhan ini adalah hadiah dari Kris. Karena luhan yang sangat menyukai bunga. Bahkan ia akan lupa makan saat merawat bunga-bunga tersebut. Sama seperti saat ini, Luhan masih berkutat dengan bunga-bunga tersebut. Memang bunga disana tidak banyak namun, sangat rapih dan segar.

Selesai. Akhirnya Luhan selesai, ia meraih makanan yang ditinggali saudaranya. Saudara tirinya. Ia tersenyum untuk sekilas. "maaf aku lupa berterima kasih padamu Kris-ah" Luhan bergumam dan memakan makanan tersebut.

_**Eternal Love**_

"YA! Kau tau kami menunggumu berapa lama HUH?"

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya dan menutup matanya. Teriakan Baekhyun benar-benar dasyat!

"tenanglah Baekkie~" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun

"Mian Baek. A-Aku tadi disuruh eommaku untuk membeli bunga" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan takut-takut.

"Seharusnya kau bisa bilang pada kami Sehun-ah! Untung saja Chanyeol menahanku untuk tidak membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Baekhyun masih berapi-api.

"yaiyalah! Dia kekasihmu tentu saja kau menurutinya!" Sehun yang sudah tau salah masih saja menyolot.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun sudah siap melemparkan sepatunya kearah Sehun. Namun ditahan oleh D.O dan Chanyeol.

"Oohhh ayolah Sehun-ah! Kau harus mengalah! Kau yang salah saat ini!" D.O angkat bicara.

"iya. Iya, MIAAAN" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Eh! Tadi aku ketemu namja cantik di toko bunga." Sehun mulai bercerita.

"Jinjja? Secantik apa dia?" D.O antusias

"Dia sangat cantik, cuek. Tapi aku benar-benar terpesona dengannya. Enurut kalian bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Love at first Sight" Baekhyun menyahut setelah memasang sepatunya yang sempat ia lepas untuk melempari Sehun.

"Benarkah? Apa ada yang seperti itu?" Sehun memasang pose berpikir.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Kai juga seperti itu kok. Nyatanya aku sama dia sampe sekarang langgeng aja tuh." D.O malah curhat.

"Yaelah! Gak usah curhat juga kali Hyung" Sehun mendelik kesal, sedangkan D.O sudah memasang wajah sedih.

"hal seperti itu mungkin saja. Lebih baik kau dekati saja dia, mengenalnya lebih jauh. Itu tindakan yang bagus untuk permulaan." Chanyeol menjelaskan seolah-olah ia yang paling mengerti.

"BAIKLAH! Aku akan mendekatinya sekarang juga!" Sehun memekik lalu pergi seenak jidatnya!

"HEI! OH SEHUN! MAU KEMANA KAU! LIHAT SAJA KAU AKAN MATI SETELAH INI!" Baekhyun memekik keras! Chanyeol dan D.O hanya menutupi telinga mereka.

"Sudahlah, dia sedang kasmaran saat ini" D.O berkata sambil mengusap telinganya.

"iyaaa. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja sayang~" Chanyeol mengalihkan kemarahan Baekhyun.

"BESOK AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASNYA!" Baekhyun masih marah! Jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

_**Eternal Love**_

Sehun pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang ia dengar. Ia menuju mobilnya dan langsung melajukannya menuju 'Fate Shop'. Toko bunga yang terdapat namja cantik tadi. Sekarang Sehun sudah berada tepat di depan toko 'Fate' ia tersenyum saat melihat namja tadi sedang memindahkan pot yang cukup besar. Sehunpun masuk ke toko tersebut dan meraih pot besar yang dibawa oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"Kau pasti keberatan membawa ini." Sehun memindahkan pot tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" Luhan bertanya ketus pada Sehun. Seketika sehun berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku. Aku kan hanya membantumu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku benci bersosialisasi. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja jika tidak ada keperluan lain." Luhan kembali sibuk dengan pot-pot lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bersosialisasi?" Sehun bertanya.

"..."

"oo iya siapa namamu? Namaku Sehun." Sehun bertanya namun pandangannya tertuju pada bunga mawar merah disampingnya. Ia pun mengambil setangkai bunga mawar tersebut.

"Setiap bunga memiliki arti bukan? Kalau bunga ini apa artinya?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Cinta yang bergairah dan bergelora" Luhan menjawab singkat. Namun Sehun langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"jadi kau hanya aka berbicara jika berhubungan dengan bunga ya?" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Luhan menatap Sehun sekarang. Sumpah! Sehun terdiam saat ini. Terpesona. Terpana. Kagum. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu." Sehun mencoba untuk stay calm walaupun jantungnya sudah berdebar 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Baik. Namaku Luhan. Sekarang kau bisa pergi!" Luhan berkata ketus.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Sebelumnya aku beli bunga ini" Sehun menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Luhan meraihnya dan membungkusnya dengan plastik transparan.

"ini.1000 won" Luhan menyodorkan bunga tersebut.

Sehun meraihnya dan membayarnya namun..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sehun menyodorkannya kembali pada Luhan. Membuat luhan menatapnya.

"Ini untukmu. Artinya adalah cinta yang bergairah bukan? Ini sama seperti perasaanku padamu." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam menatap bunga mawar tersebut

—**TBC—**

UAAAAA gimana nih ff nyaaa? Bagus gak? Atau malah jelek? Makasih yang udah mau baca*bow** jangan lupa ng-review nee^^. Mian yang kemaren review blom bisa saya balas. Mungkin chap depan bakalan saya balas. Soalnya author mau nyelesain ff author yang pertama duluu. Okey?

Big thanks to :

7D . lisnana1 . . 0312luLuEXOticS


	3. Trust you

Apa kabar readers? Author alik lagi... kemaren ada yang nanya ini ff HunHan tapi kenpa Luhannya sama Kris? Itu karena Kris udah dianggap saudara olrh Luhan. Saya nggak buat KrisHan kok.. tetep TaoRis! Huehehehe.

Balasan buat review Chap 1 kemaren. ^^

gaemgyu0321 : iyaa ini udah update. Jadi gak penasaran lagi^^

kang hyun yoo : iya.. suara Bekhyun kelewat ctar!

0312luLuEXOticS : luhan disakiti siapa aja ya? Kasi tau gak ya? Nggak ah!#disantet reader. Hehe ikutin aja ne? Gomawo^^

dian deer : iyaaa ini ff HunHan koq cinteeh.

: iyaaaa ini udah dilanjutt.. baca terus ne?

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya dan Kai.**

**Happy reading^^**

"Ini untukmu. Artinya adalah cinta yang bergairah bukan? Ini sama seperti perasaanku padamu." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam menatap bunga mawar tersebut.

Luhan pun meraih bunga tersebut dan memandanginya datar. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ada getaran hebat disana. Luhan berdoa agar itu hanya perasan atau kesalahan di dalam dirinya.

_**Eternal Love**_

Sehun memegang dadanya yang seakan meledak sekarang. Sudah sedari tadi ia berada di dalam mobil, namun tidak berniat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, apalagi beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Jatuh cinta. Ya, ia sedang jatuh cinta pada namja tadi. Luhan. Namja cantik tadi. Sehun sekarang benar-benar menyukainya. Konyol bukan? Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu. Tapi sekarang hatinya sudah seakan di pompa angin yang sangat besar.

"Akan kudapatkan kau Luhan-ssi" Sehun mendesis masih memegangi dadanya. Dan sekarang ia sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi.

_**Eternal Love**_

Luhan sekarang sudah beerada dilur toko miliknya. Ia sudah dijemput oleh Kris. Saudaranya. Saudara tirinya. Mereka memiliki ayah yang sama namun berbeda ibu. Ibu sehun meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Sedangkan ibu Luhan terlalu kejam sehingga menitipkan mereka di panti asuhan. Dengan alasan bahwa ayahnya yang pergi tak tau kemana tidak memberikannya uang untuk membesarkan mereka. Walnya Luhan tak mengerti.

Namun setelah Luhan beranjak dewasa. Ia dan Kris selalu diejek dan dicemoohkan di sekolah maupun lingkungannya karena cerita konyol tentang keluarga mereka. Oleh karena itu Luhan benci sekali untuk bersosialisasi. Dia benci untuk menyayangi seseorang. Karena baginya tidak ada yang menyayangi dirinya. Jadi untuk apa dia lelah menyayangi orang lain? Dibohongi? Itu seperti hal biasa bagi Luhan.

Untung saja Kris selalu menguatkannya. Walaupun ia hanya saudara tirinya. Ialah pilar kehidupan Luhan. Orang yang sekarang telah berdiri di samping mobil sport merah yang berada di depan toko milik Luhan. Menunggu Luhan.

"Kau sudah selesai Lu?" Kris bertanya. Dan hanya diangguki oleh Luhan. Kris lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

Di dalam mobil hanya Kris yang berbicara. Memang selalu seperti itu. Luhan tidak terlalu suka berbicara. Namun dibalik sikap dinginnya. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik.

"Kita sampai" Kris berseru setelah Mobilnya telah masuk ke Area apartemen mereka.

Luhan tetap dengan keadaan diamnya. Sesampainya di dalam Kris menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu.. kapan kau akan berubah? Aku terlalu sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Masalah yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu hyung. Kau harus tersenyum. Kau tidak bisa menghukum dirimu seperti ini Hyung." Krus tertunduk dan sedikit menangis pelan.

"Aku bukan menghukum diriku Kris-ah. Memang inilah kenyataannya. Untuk apa aku ubah? Setelah aku mengubahnya. Apakah semua akan menjadi lebih baik kah? Lebih menyenangkan kah?" Luhan menahan tangis.

"Kris-ah. Jangan salahkan aku yang seperti ini. Salahkan takdir yang terlalu kejam pada kita." Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menangis dalam diam,

_**Eternal Love**_

Keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa Luhan membuka tokonya. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia membuka toko ini setiap hari bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari hasil penjualan. Tapi karena ia terlalu mencintai Bunga-bunga yang ada di sana. Bunga-bunga yang indah yang dapat menenangkan hari-harinya.

Tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat bunga mawar merah yang diberikan oleh namja yang bernama Sehun kalau tidak salah. Luhan meraih Bunga tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada di dekatnya.

"Cinta? Omong kosong! Mana ada yang namanya cinta! Itu hanya ungkapan yang tak ada buktinya bagiku!" Luhan menatap datar kearah tong sampah tersebut.

"Tentu saja ada yang namanya Cinta Luhanie~ apa kau tak pernah merasakannya? Aku akan memberikannya padamu agar ada buktinya untukmu." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut dari ambang pintu.

Sehun. Ya, orang itu adalah Sehun. Luhan sempat terkejut namun kemudian ia berubah menjadi datar kembali.

"Jangan terlalu banyak omong kosong. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikan adanya cinta padaku. Aku sudah terlalu benci dengan kata itu." Luhan berbalik.

Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Hangat. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menghangat seketika.

"Semenderita apa kau? Apa yang diperbuat orang-orang padamu Luhanie~? Apa kau sangat menderita?" Sehun berbicara tepat ditengkuk Luhan. Namun luhan mendengar kalimat tersebut sangat tulus. Tulus sekali.

Luhan tdak memberonta. Ia hanya mencerna pikirannya yang sekarang telah menghambur kemana-mana. Seperti inikah dipeluk dengan ketulusan? Selain Kris. Tidak ada yang pernah memeluknya. Bahkan Kris sudah lama sekali tidak memeluknya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Menatapnya. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku Luhanie~. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan penderitaanmu. Luhanie~" Sehun memeluknya.

Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti keadaanya sekarang. Ia terguncang. Emosinya tak terkendali. Ia menangis. Menangis karena ada orang yang peduli padanya setulus ini. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Sehun memandng wajah Luhan sendu. "Kau bisa mulai dengan bercerita padaku Luhanie~".

"hiks.. kenapa kau melakukan ini.. hiks.. kenapa? Aku benci kau!"Luhan terisak sambil memukul dada Sehun.

"Karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Luhanie~ aku akan mengambil semua penderitaan orang yang aku cinta. Cinta itu bukan omong kosong Luhanie~" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

Luhan semakin terisak dan terus menangis. Luhan tak peduli lagi apa yang akan orang katakan saat ini. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali. Sehun. Namja yang dapat memancing emosinya seperti sekarang ini.

_**Eternal Love**_

Saat ini Luhan sedang tertidur tepat di bahu milik Sehun. Ia terlalu lelah menangis. Meluapkan semua emosinya. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan dalam. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa semenderita seperti itu" Luhan berkata lirih.

"kau pasti sangat tersiksa." Lanjutnya

Luhan bergumam pelan. 'Sepertinya ia akan terbangun' Sehun membatin. Dan benar saja Luhan bangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya karena ia melihat mata Luhan agak bengkak akibat menangis tadi.

"eum.." Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sekarang Luhan menatap deretan bunga Coreopsis(orange Tickseed) didepannya.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan memanggil Sehun pelan. Sehun sempat terkejut karena ini kali pertama Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Bunga Coreopsis . Kau tau apa arti dari bunga tersebut?" Luhan bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga coreopsis itu.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab. Kecewa. Pertanyaan pertama Luhan tidak bisa ia jawab.

"Kebahagiaan." Luhan menggumam.

"Menurutku itu konyol. Kau tau? Untuk sekali saja. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia dihidupku. Sungguh aku iri dengan orang-orang diluar sana. Yang selalu bahagia sepanjang hidupnya." Luhan menahan agar tangisannya tak keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA PADAMU!" Sehun menarik Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Luhanie~ aku akan memberikannya. Aku berjanji untuk itu Luhanie~" Sehun melanjutkan.

.

.

Tes.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata milik Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya? Benarkah itu?" Luhan bertanya. Serak. Ya, sekarang ia sudah mulai terisak lagi.

"NE AKU BERJANJI LUHANIE~" Sehun menjawab mantap.

_**Eternal Love**_

Sekarang Sehun sedang menemani Luhan. Menemani Luhan menunggu Kris untuk menjemputnya. Hari ini Sehun benar-benar telah mengenal Luhan sepenuhnya. Luhan telah menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan sangat yakin terhadap Sehun. Hanya hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa jika ia menceritakan semuanya.

setelah mendengar cerita yang dituturkan oleh Luhan. Sehun sempat Shock. Ia yang selama ini hidup bahagia, tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada kisah hidup yang se-tragis itu. Bahkan Sehun hampir menangis. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan Luhan menghadapi itu semua. Sakit. Sangat Sakit.

Sehun tersadarkan dari lamunannya saat mobil sport merah menepi tepat di depan toko milik Luhan. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil. Saat melihat wajah Luhan yang lumayan berantakan sehabis menangis tadi. Ia langsung memekik.

"Luhan hyung! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Apa orang ini yang membuatmu menangis hyung?" Ktis menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tidak Kris bukan dia. Dia adalah..."

,

,

,

"—dia adalah temanku" Luhan menyambung ucapannya yang sempat menggantung.

Wajah Kris saat ini langsung cerah. Ia sangat senang mendengar Luhan memiliki teman. Teman pertamanya.

"Hyung!" Kris memeluk Luhan.

"Aku tau! Kau pasti akan berubah! Dan kau? Siapa namamu?" Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun.

"S-Sehun" Sehun menjawab agak gugup.

"Sehun-ah! Terima kasih banyak!" Kris menjabat tangan Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Sehun yang mendapati reaksi yang aneh terrsebut hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Luhanie~ ayo kita pulang. Dan kau Sehun. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Aku harus punya nomor ponsel teman Hyungku sendiri" Kris merangkul Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sangat senang.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sehun. Kris pun pergi meninggalkan pun langsung menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari toko tersebut.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Aku pulang" Sehun memasuki rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah!" pekik ibunya yang melihat Sehun yang baru pulang.

"Kau dari mana saja eo? Pulang sekolah bukannya langsung pulang. Malah kelayapan!" Eommanya memukul lengan anakny itu.

"hehe. Mian eomma. Aku tadi hanya mendengar cerita seseorang. Sampai aku lupa untuk pulang." Sehun nyengir 5 jari.

"Semenarik apa sih cerita temanmu itu! Sampai-sampai kau lupa untuk pulang?" Eommanya mendengus. Kesal.

"Bukan menarik eomma. Tapi, menyakitkan." Sehun menerawang kejadian tadi.

"Ingatlah Sehun! Sebentar lagi sekolahmu selesai. Dan kau harus segera mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu! Dan kau harus mulai mencari pasangan hidupmu sayang~" Eommanya mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas berat. "ayolah eomma! Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku ingin membentuk Band bersama teman-teamnku! Cukup Appa saja yang mengurusi perusahaan! Aku tidak berminat!" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Eommanya. Eommanya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang bertingkah seperti itu.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Luhan hyung. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi temanmu? Apakah ia orang yang baik? Bagaimana pertama kali bertemu? Seperti apa dia?" Kris menghujami Luhan dengan pertanyaan seputar teman barunya.

"Satu-satu dong!" Luhan terkekeh.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kris tidak melihat ekspresi tersebut. Sehun. Terima kasih. Kris bergumam dalam hati.

"Hyung. Aku yakin Sehun dapat merubah hidupmu." Kris menatap Luhan.

"dari mana kau tau Kris-ah?" Luhan bertanya,

"Dalam sehari saja ia dapat membuatmu terkekeh seperti tadi. Aku berharap hubungan kalian akan semakin baik hyung." Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"oo iya hyung! Besok aku akan membawa seseorang ke toko bunga ne? Aku ingin kau mengenalnya." Kris tersenyum malu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu Kris-ah?" Luhan berbisik pada Kris.

"eum.. ne hyung" Kris menjawab malu.

"hei! Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu padaku!" Luhan menggerutu.

"apa dia cantik? Atau tampan?"Luhan bertanya.

"Dia manis hyung." Kris menjawab dengan semburat merah yang jelas di pipinya.

"hahaha kau blushing Kris." Luhan tertawa.

Kris yang melihat Luhan yang baru saja tertawa pun tersenyum, sangat senang. Luhan berubah. Benar-benar berubah! 'Terima kasih Tuhan' Kris membatin

_**Eternal Love**_

Di perpustakaan kampusnya Sehun sedang sibuk dengan Laptopnya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O dan Kai yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"HEI! Dari tadi kita cariin ternyata disini!" Kai memekik. Dan langsung diberi peringatan oleh pengawas perpustakaan.

"JANGAN BERISIK DISINI!" suara pengawas menggema.

"Kau saja berisik!" Kai menjawab pelan. Dan untungnya pengawas tadi tidak mendengarnya.

"sudahlah sayang" D.O merangkul lengan Kai.

"Hei.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan di laptopnya.

"sejak kapaan kau menyukai bunga eo?" sekarang Chanyeol yang angkat bicara.

"Sejak aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat mengerti bunga." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Eo? Jadi kau mempelajari tentang bunga?" Kai bertanya. Sehun yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk. Fokus. Ia terlalu fokus mempelajari apa yang ada di layar laptopnya saat ini. Sesekali ia mencatat di kertas note miliknya.

"Seperti apa sih orangnya? Apa dia benar-benar sempurna? Sampai-sampai anak konglomerat sepertimu jadi seperti ini." Kai berbicara asal. Seketika Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"dia sangat cantik. Namun ia sangat menderita." Sehun tertunduk sekarang.

"oo ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya!" Chanyeol mengusap dagunya.

"Baiklah! Sepulang dari kampus kita langsung kesana. Oke? Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Sehun bersemangat.

"Baiklah!" mereka berempat menjawab serempak.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Apa kabar" Seorang namja menyapa Luhan sopan.

"Kris? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan namja semanis ini?" Luhan bertanya pada Kris. Sedangkan yang ditanya maalah senyum-senyum malu. Sama dengan halnya Tao. Namja yang menyapanya tadi.

Tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka dan mengalihkan pandangan ke-3 namja di dalamnya.

"Sehun-ah?" Luhan tersenyum. Begitu pula Kris yang melihat hyungnya. Dia sangat senang melihat hyungnya yang mulai bisa untuk bersosialisasi..

"Aku membawa teman-temanku Lu~"

—TBC—

Hiyaaaa... gimana chap ini? Jelek kah? Masih banyak typo kah? Jangan lupa untuk review ne?. Maksih yang udah mau follow, favorite atau pun Cuma baca. Saya harap bisa dapet komentar dari readers sekaliaaan. Makasih banyak yaaa #bigHug ^^


	4. Real Fate

Kali ini author gak banyak bacot ya. Cuma yang chap 2 kemaren. Yang bagian luhan ketiduran di bahu Sehun itu ada kesaalahan. Seharusnya Sehun yang ngomong. Tapi saya tulis Luhan. Hehe.

balasan review ne? :

**Kang Hyun Yoo **: ini udah dilanjut kok. APA? ANDA MAU BAKAR SUAMI SAYA YANG TUKANG BAKAR(?)

**finky'lulu** : jempol tangan ato jrmpol kaki tuh? #Disantet readers.

**gaemgyu0321** : seneng bener nih liat lulu membaik? Hehe

**0312luLuEXOticS** : waduh? Sama tiang listrik dong jogetnya?#plakk. Iya udah dilanjut cinteeh.

**flawless mosselle** : Mian aja ya kalo kependekan, soalnya author baagi waktu buat update The Wolf juga. Apalagi ngetiknya pake notebook orang. Akibat laptop saya gak sembuh-sembuh. Miaaan sekali lagii#bow#

**Ryu ryungie **: makasih banyak udah ngasi tau ya cinguuu.. Maap aja nih ya typonya keterlaluan(?).

**lisnana1** : udah dilanjut nih babe! Iyaaa semoga aja luhan nerima sehuuun#doa bareng#plakk

**RirinSekarini** : Iya. Semoga aja diterima ya si chanbaek ama kaisoo. Yang author takutin itu. Chanbaek gak diterima. Secara mereka berisik banget#ditamparChanyeol

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya seorang#DisantetSehun.**

**Happy reading^^**

"Sehun-ah?" Luhan tersenyum. Begitu pula Kris yang melihat hyungnya. Dia sangat senang melihat hyungnya yang mulai bisa untuk bersosialisasi..

"Aku membawa teman-temanku Lu~" Sehun masuk dan diikuti 4 orang yang tidak Luhan kenali.

"WAH! Kau Sehun yang kemarin kan? Apa mereka teman-temanmu? Apa kalian akan bermain disini? Kalian baik sekaliii" Kris yang entah kerasukan setan apa mengoceh sendiri.

Ya. Tidak heran Kris seperti itu. Ia sangat senang dengan keadaan saudaranya yang membaik secara drastis.

"Apa dia yang bernama Sehun? Kok gak cantik. Malah serem!" Kai bertanya dengan begonya pake suara kayak toak yang sudah pasti didengar oleh orang yang ia pandangi.

Kris yang merasa dihina(?) menghampiri Kai. "Kalau aku seram kamu apaan coba? Lagi pula yang namanya Luhan memang bukan aku! Dasar pabo!" Kris menatap Kai.

"MWO? Pabo? Eh? Bukan Luhan? Jadi, yang namanya Luhan yang mana?"Sumpah. saat ini Sehun menahan agar tidak memakan Kai hidup-hidup.

"Apa kabar. Saya yang bernama Luhan." Luhan menunduk kecil sambil terkekeh yang melihat ekspresi cengo ke-4 teman Sehun yang edannya kelewat edan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bengongnya. Mereka pun memperkenalkan diri satu-satu. Setelah itu mereka memujuk Luhan untuk mengajak mereka semua berkeliling.

Begitu juga dengan Tao yang ingin ikut. Tao bahkan akrab dengan cepat.

Kris dan Sehun? Mereka sedang berada diluar toko. Tepatnya duduk sambil meneguk soda yang dibelikan Kris barusan.

"Kau hebat Sehun-ah" Kris tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap jalan raya didepannya.

"Kau harus membuat Luhan melupakan masa lalunya. Kumohon." Kris menatap Sehun dalam.

"Aku juga berusaha melakukan itu Kris. Aku tau dia sangat menderita karena masa lalunya. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang aku sayang menderita seperti itu." Sehun meneguk sodanya kembali.

"Baguslah. Sungguh aku benar-benar merelakannya padamu. Kau orang pertama yang dapat membuatnya terbuka seperti itu. Kau benar-benar malaikat yang dititipan Tuhan padanya." Kris membuang Kaleng minumannya yang sudah habis.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya.

"haha benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita kedalam saja? Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berkeliling. Toko ini kan tidak besar." Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Dan diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Luhanie~ besok aku kesini lagi yaaa. Aku bisa kok temenin kamu jaga toko! Aku tertarik dengan bunga-bunga yang kau jelaskan tadi~ aku ingin mencoba merawat mereka~" Baekhyun merengek didepan Luhan.

"MWO? Sayang~ kalau kau menjaga toko ini bersama Luhan. Kapan kita akan berduaan?" Chanyeol shock mendengar keinginan Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau ikut saja kesini pabo! Lagipula aku bosan kalau tiap pulang dari kampus hanya berdiam diri dengan kau saja Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Tapi toko ini tidak terlalu ramai Baekhyun-ah." Luhan menyahut.

"Lagipula Sehun juga bisa membantu Luhan kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukannya Baekkie~!" Chanyeol makin shock.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap kesini lagi! Week" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin menemani Luhan. Aku tidak ada kerjaan selain berdiam diri dirumah. Lagi pula semakin ramai akan semakin asyik kan?" Tao ikut-ikutan.

"Hueeee. Aku juga mau ikuut. Tapi aku sudah pasti tidak bisa~ aku harus menemani ibuku menjaga butik miliknya" D.O kesal.

"baiklah. Kalau kalian mau berkunjung kemari, silahkan saja" Luhan menyahut dengan senyuman. Sungguh membuat Sehun yang baru memasuki toko terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu. Indah. Sungguh indah.

_**Eternal Love**_

Sekarang mereka telah menutup toko bunga tersebut. D.O pulang dengan mobil BMW milik Kai. Baekhyun pulang dengan mobil sport putih milik Chanyeol. Dan Kris pergi mengantar Tao dengan mobil sport merah miliknya. Dan Kris menitipkan Luhan pada Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun mengantar Luhan dengan mobil miliknya.

Saat diperjalanan sempat terjadi keheningan. Namun Sehun memulai obroln tak lama kemudian.

"Lu.. kenapa toko bunga milikmu memiliki nama seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap jala raya di depan.

"Fate. Fate berarti takdir. Aku memberi nama seperti itu karena aku terlalu membenci apa yang namanya takdir. Aku berharap takdir yang aku miliki sama indahnya dengan bunga-bunga yang berada disana." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Oh, arraseo."

.

.

.

.

Hening melanda hingga mobil sport hitam Sehun berhenti tepat di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana. Dan Sehun pun turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

"Ini rumahmu dan Kris?" Sehun bertanya.

"Eum. Kau mau masuk?" Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak kurasa." Sehun menjawab.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu." Luhan hendak beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Namun,..

.

.

Grep.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Hangat. Masih sama hangatnya dengan pelukan pertama yang Sehun berikan padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"K-kau k-kenapa Sehun-ah?" Luhan gugup.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Luhan bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lu.. Aku ingin penderitaanmu mengalir padaku dengan pelukan ini. Agar kau tidak menderita lagi." Sehun bergumam tepat dibelakang tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas milik Sehun. Hangat.

"Lu." Sehun bergumam.

"eum?"

"Saranghae" Sehun berbisik.

.

.

Deg

Jantung Luhan serasa terhenti mendengar perkataan itu. Apa seperti ini rasanya Cinta? Seindah ini kah? Sehangat ini kah?

.

.

Tes.

Air mata Luhan menetes. Ia sedikit terisak. Luhan tak berhenti berkutat dengan pikirannya. tubuhnya langsung menghangat saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Bahagia. Ia bahagia saat ini.

Sehun mendengar isakan Luhan. "Kau tidak apa-apa Luhanie~? Sehun melepaskan dekapannya. Dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan menangis.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Sehun panik.

"Apa kau sedih? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Tidak apa-apa lu." Sehun melanjutkan.

Luhan semakin terisak dan ia memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Ia meluapkan semuanya disana. Lega. Hangat. Dan tenang. Itu yang Luhan rasakan.

"Lu. Jangan membuatku panik" Sehun mengelus pungung Luhan.

"hiks. Bukan begitu hiks.. bukannya hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak menyukaimu. Hiks" Luhan masih terisak.

"Sudahlah lu. Tenangkan dirimu dulu oke?" Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat.

Setelah Luhan sudah tenang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan menunduk.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menangis seperti itu dihadapanmu." Luhan melanjutkan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak papa. Maaf aku membuatmu shock dengan pernyataanku tadi" Sehun mengelus surai milik Luhan.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh tentang hal itu Sehun-ah?" Luhan bertanya.

"eum. Aku bersungguh-sungguh Luhanie~" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun. Membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Nado. Nado saranghae Sehun-ah" Luhan berkata pelan dibalik pelukannya. Namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun.

"MWO?" Sehun sedikit memekik dan menarik Luhan dari pelukannya.

Luhan hanya menggangguk malu.

"Berarti. Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih Lu~" Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan.

Namun semua kesenangan itu hilang seketika saat Sehun melihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung Luhan.

"L-luhanie~ apa kau sakit sayang? Kau berdarah. Hidungmu berdarah." Sehun mendekat dan mengeluatkan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan mengelap darah tersebut.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan Sehunie~" Luhan meraih sapu tangan Sehun. Dan membersihkan hidungnya lagi.

"Kau harus beristirahat. Aku tidak akan tenang jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu" Sehun menatap Luhan.

Ternyata Kris sudah pulang mobilnya baru saja memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Kris keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sehun! Kau belum pulang?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku harus menunggu sampai saudara kekasihku pulang. Baru aku bisa meninggalkan kekasihku disini. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian kan?" Sehun berbicara sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"MWO? Kekasih? Aigooo.. perkembangan kalian terlalu cepat!" Kris memekik. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tertunduk malu.

"hehe, yasudah aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat malam Kris. Dan kau..." Sehun beralih pada Luhan.

.

.

Cup~

Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"—selamat malam sayang~" Sehun beranjak menuju mobil miliknya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini telh memiliki semburat merah di pipinya.

_**Eternal Love**_

Sekarang Sehun sudah selesai mandi. Ia sudah berada di atas ranjang king size miliknya. Ia masih menerawang kejadian barusan. Yang terjadi antara ia dan Eommanya.

_-Flashback on-_

"_Eomma! Aku sudah punya pacar!" Sehun memeluk ibunya._

"_jinjja? Seperti apa dia? Apa dia bersekolah denganmu?" Eommanya antusias._

"_Ia lebih tua dariku"_

"_Apa dia cantik?" Eommanya semakin antusias._

"_Sangaaaat cantik!"_

"_UAAA akhirnya anak eomma menemukan yeoja yang tepat!" Eommanya memekik._

"_Yeoja? Aku tidak pernah bilang ia yeoja eomma"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_ia namja. Seorang namja"_

"_MWO? Apa-apaan kau Sehun! Kau mau menjelekkan nama keluarga ini eoh? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"_

"_tapi ku sangat mencintainya eomma" Sehun memelas._

"_TIDAK! Sampai kapanpun! Eomma tidak akan menyetujuinya. Dan eomma akan mencarikan yeoja yang tepat untukmu! Bukan seorang NAMJA!" Eommanya meninggal kan Sehun sendiri di sana._

_Remuk. Hati sehun benar-benar remuk. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana._

_-Flashback of-_

Sehun tersadar. Seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia meraih handpone miliknya. Dan mengirim sebuah massage.

**To : Luhanie~**

**Sayang. Apa kau sudah tidur?**

Sehun tersenyum saat mendapatkan balasan dari Luhan.

**From : Luhanie~**

**Sehun? Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?**

**Aku belum tidur. Aku hanya berbaring di ranjang.**

Sehun langsung membalas massage tersebut dengan cepat kilat.

**To : Luhanie~**

**Dari Kris. Kenapa belum tidur? Masih memikirkanku? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sayang~. Jalja. Kau harus tidur sekarang juga.**

Sehun tersenyum dan ia merubah posisinya dan menarik selimutnya. Ia berharap setelah ia tidur. Ia akan tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_**Eternal Love**_

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat massage yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Sehun**

**Dari Kris. Kenapa belum tidur? Masih memikirkanku? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sayang~. Jalja. Kau harus tidur sekarang juga.**

Luhan meletakkan handponenya di meja kakas dekat ranjang miliknya. Dan baru saja ia menarik selimut putih miliknya namun.

.

.

Tes

Darah segar kembali keluar dari hidungnya. Tepat terjatuh di selimut putih miliknya.

"Sial!" Luhan mengumpat pelan. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar butuh istirahat." Gumamnya pelan.

_**Eternal Love**_

Baekhyun dan Tao sedang berada di toko Luhan. Membantu Luhan mulai dari menyirami bunga, mamindahkan pot-pot. Belajar merangkai bunga. Dan lain-lainnya.

"Lu.." tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan memeluk Luhan.

"eo?" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat didaptai bahwa orang tersebut adalah Sehun. Ia langsung tersenyum.

"kau Sakit Lu? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Sehun sedikit memekik sembari menangkup wajah Luhan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Baekhyun dan Tao menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yaampun Lu~ sebaiknya kau pergi kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan menelpon Kris." Tao bergegas mengeluarkan Handpone milikna,

"Tidak usah T—" Luhan pingsan.

Sehun yang panik langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Dan membawanya kerumah sakit dengan mobil miliknya bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku menutup toko dulu. Sebentar lagi kris akan datang menjemputku" Tao menjelaskan pada Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung membawa Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Luhan langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD. Sesaat kemudian Kris datang bersama Tao.

"Dimana Luhan?" Kris bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ia di ruang UGD" Sehun menjawab.

Akhirnya mereka menunggu. Menunggu informasi yang akan diberikan pada mereka nantinya. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat dimana Luhan berada.

"Siapa keluarganya?"

"saya dok"

"ikut dengan saya sebentar"

Kris pun mengangguk dan membuntuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya.

Sementara Sehun sekarang sedang memandangi Luhan yang sedang terbarin di ruang UGD melalui kaca pada pintu masuk ruang UGD.

"Lu. Cepatlah pulih. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini sayang" Sehun berkata lirih. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menenangkan temannya terebut.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Kita harus mengadakan beberapa tes terhadap pasien bernama Luhan."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan saudara saya dok?"

"Saya curiga bahwa ia mengidap kanker darah akut" Dokter menatap manik mata Kris dalam.

"Semua gejala sudah saya temukan padanya. Dan untuk lebih memastikannya. Kita harus melakukan tes lanjutan."

Wajah Kris memucat saat keluar dari ruangan dokter. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Kris bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit dan terus merosot hingga posisinya saat ini terduduk di lantai.

.

.

Tes

Air mata Kris sudah menetes.

"Lu~ kenapa kau selalu menderita. Kau bahkan baru menemui titik terang dalam hidupmu" Kris bergumam pelan dalam tangisannya.

—**TBC—**

Gimana? Gimana? Ceritanya emang mudah ditebak. Tapi author buat endingnya agak beda kali yaa~.

Rememmber to **review?** Dan sekali lagi maaaf jikalau kependekan! Hhehe. Kalau ada yang mau tanyaa. PM boleh kok ^^ dan kalo ada typo(s) maap-maap aja deh ya


	5. just like this

Baby flame baliiik~~#ditimpukReaders#

Miaaaan kalau updatenya lamaaaaa banget. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangikuuh#etciah!

Oke. Baby flame bales reviewan duluu..

**Ryu ryungie** : Waduh ada yak kuda terbang? Kehempas lagi!#bego kumattd.. mian laamaa~

: iya luuuu cepet sembuuuh~ author gak sanggup nulisnyaa~#lah?. Mian lamaa~ happy ending kok menurut author#oops!

**Kang Hyun Yoo** : aku juga kesel sama eommanya Sehun tuh! Hunhan gak pisah kok! Putus aja!#disantetHunHanshipper.

**RirinSekarini** : nggak kok. Happy ending kok! Tapi itu menurut author sih. Mian lamaa~~

**lisnana1** : iya udah lanjut, tapi mian lamaaa~

**dian deer**: gak bakalan baby flame biarin Kris jadi orang ketiga tau!#tendangKris #AuthorditendangTao. Mian lamaaa~

**20312luLuEXOticS** : aku udah doain Luhan nih#gubrak. Mian lamaaa~~

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan .,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya seorang#DisantetSehun.**

**Happy reading^^**

Kris terhuyung. Ia benar-benar kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tepat didepan kamar milik Luhan. Ia dapat melihat melalui celah intip berlapis kaca pada pintu tersebut. dilihatnya Luhan yang masih terbaring dan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Serta baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

Kris kembali mengingat perkataan tadi.

_-flashback on-_

"_Kita harus mengadakan beberapa tes terhadap pasien bernama Luhan."_

"_memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan saudara saya dok?"_

"_Saya curiga bahwa ia mengidap kanker darah akut" Dokter menatap manik mata Kris dalam._

"_Semua gejala sudah saya temukan padanya. Dan untuk lebih memastikannya. Kita harus melakukan tes la__n__jutan."_

_-flashback of-_

"Duizhang~"

Kris sedikit tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang telah ia lihat Tao yang menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Ceritalah padaku _ge_" Tao meraih telapak tangan kris.

Melihatnya Kris hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Biar kuceritakan di taman belakang saja" Kris merangkul Tao.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Lu~"

"sudahlah Sehun-ah. Luhan baik-baik saja! Dan berhentilah bergumam seperti itu! Kau seperti orang gila" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan kota.

"Hyung~"

"_Mwo_? Hyung? Hei! Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun setelah menghampirinya.

"Ibuku"

"Kenapa dengan ibumu eoh?" Baekhyun ikut menatap kearah jendela.

"Ia tidak suka hubunganku dengan Lulu" Sehun masih menerawang.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya hyung?" Sehun melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kau sudah memberitau orang tuamu? Kau gila!" Baekhyun menggerutu menatap Sehun.

"YA. Aku gila Hyung. Aku benar-benar menyukai Luhan hyung~ aku... aku.. mencintainya. Dan aku tidak mau melepasnya." Sehun menunduk.

"Eumm, sudahlah. Kau jalani saja dulu. Takdir pasti menunjukkan yang terbaik untukmu Sehun-ah" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita cari Kris. Dan kita tanyakan apa yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan dokter. Biarkan Luhan beristirahat." Baekhyun berjalan dan diekori oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

_Tes._

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata tersebut. Pelupuk mata Luhan.

_**Eternal Love**_

Tao menangis. Menagis setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Kris. Bahkan ia masih sesenggukan di dada sang kekasih. Ia tak mampu, tak mampu untuk membayangkan sesulit apa keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"Sudahlah Tao. Dan kau harus ingat. Jangan beri tau yang lain" Kris mengelus surai hitam milik Tao.

"_Wae_?" Tao mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih berair.

"Aku tidak ingin yang lainnya tau. Kurasa itu akan semakin membuat Luhan sulit menjalani hari-harinya. Dan berita ini belum tentu benar_ baby_~" Kris menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Tao.

"Eummm. Baiklah." Tao mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja. Dan kau harus menenangkan emosimu _baby_~ jangan sampai ketauan." Kris bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eum" Tao meraaih uluran tangan Kris sambil mengusap matanya.

TaoRis pun menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertemu denggan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Kris _hyung_. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dokter tadi eoh?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

"Eum. Itu.. Ah! Dokter bilang Luhan kelelahan saja" Kris mengusap leher bagian belakangnya karena gugup.

"Syukurlah. " Baekhyun mengelus dadanya Lega.

"Tao-ah! Temani aku mencari makanan?" Baekhyun merangkul Tao.

"Ayolah" Tao tersenyum tipis.

Setelah berpamitan. Baekhyun dan Tao pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris berdua di lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sehun memicingkan sebelah alisnya.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Ia takut jika ia menyahut sembarangan. Mungkin akan berakibat fatal.

"Lalu. Kapan Luhan bisa pulang?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap kearah taman.

"Aku tidak tau" Kris mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Luhan hyung?" Kris masih menatap kearah yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menatap kearah Kris.

Hening sejenak. Semilir angin bahkan terdengar lebih berisik.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap Sehun. "Apa Kau akan berjanji untukku?"

"Janji?"

"Dapatkah kau berjanji padaku. Apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan nantinya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya." Kris menatap Sehun lekat. Mendengar perkataan tersebut. Sehun menunduk.

.

.

"bisakah?"

"eum." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"**Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi**" Sehun menjawab mantap.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah. Aku percaya padamu" Kris berlalu setelah menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun menatap kearah taman lagi. Keheningan kembali menemaninya. Ia menutup matanya.

"Aku berjanji Lu~"

_**Eternal Love**_

"Sehun-ah!"

"Eoh? Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Sehun menatap heran pada Kai, D.o, dan Chanyeol yang berada di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Sejak tadi dong!" Kai nyolot.

"Aku juga dari tadi kok!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" D.O bertanya seraya membelah Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang berahadapan.

"eumm. Dokter bilang ia kelelahan."

"Syukurlah. Lebih baik. Untuk beberapa waktu ini jangan biarkan ia membuka toko. Suruh saja ia beristirahat" D.o menasihati.

"Kyungie~ kamu tuh yang jangan kerja mulu~~ kapan kita kencan kalau kau kerja terus?" Kai merangkul D.O

PLETAKK

Sentilan keras milik D.O mendarat mulus di dahi milik Kai.

"Aiiissh! _Appo_!" Kai meringis.

"Aiiish! Sudahlah jangan berisik.! Aku mau masuk dulu." Sehun jengah melihat teman-tenmannya.

"Aku ikut!" Kai, D.O dan Chanyeol menyahut bersamaan. Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

"tapi, jangan berisik!"

Sehun pun memasuki ruang rawat milik Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang telah sadarkan diri dan sedang bersandar pada bantal yang ditinggikan. Dengan Kris yang duduk disebelah ranjang.

"Lu~" Sehun menghambur kearah Luhan.

"Sehu—" perkataan Luhan terputus oleh pelukan Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau bisa kelelahan? Jangan seperti itu lagi oke? Aku sangat Khawatir." Sehun secara bertubi-tubi bertanya pada Luhan,

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Kau berlebihan Sehun" Luhan berujar pelan. Spontan Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan! Itu semua karena aku khawatir sayang~" Sehun mengelus surai milik Luhan.

"Hei! Jangan bemesraan disini dong! Gak ada Baekhyun nih!" Chanyeol menggerutu kesal.

"Tuh! Kekasih tercintamu sudah datang! Jadi jangan banyak protes!" Sehun menunjuk kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Baekkie!" Chanyeol menghambur kearah Baekhyun. Mereka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Sebaiknya kita makan saja. Tadi aku menerima pesan dari D.O. bahwa ia, kai dan chanyeol akan berkunjung. Jadi aku belikan juga makanan untuk kalian," Tao mengeluarkan barang bawaannya. Dan dibantu oleh Kris.

Mereka pun mulai makan. Namun baru saja Sehun akan menggigit Sandwich miliknya. Handponenya bergetar.

"Eumm"

"..."

"Aku sedang berada dirumah sakit"

"..."

"kekasihku yang sakit"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sekarang. Aku ingin menemaninya!" Sehun sedikit berteriak. Lau ia menutup sambungan telepon trsebut.

Luhan yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan meraih tangan kanan Sehun.

"Pulanglah. Ibumu pasti menghawatirkanmu. Besok kau bisa kemari lagi Sehun-ah" Luhan memberikan Senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi lu—"

Luhan menggeleng. "Jika kau tidak pulang. Besok kau tidak boleh kesini lagi. Otte?" Luhan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Sehun meraih Tasnya

"Lu~ Aku pulang dulu ne?" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas.

"Yang lainnya~ aku pulang dulu" Sehun pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"_Jjaaa_! Mari kita lanjutkan makan kitaa!" Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap kearah Sandwich dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihatnya.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Aku pulang" Sehun berseru setelah memasuki rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah. Besok kau ada waktu sayang?" _Eomma_ Sehun meraih tas miliknya.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit lagi _Eomma_" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sudah kubilang jauhi namja itu!" _Eomma_ Sehun sedikit memekik pada anaknya yangt baru menaiki tangga.

"Tidak akan _Eomma_!" Sehun berbalik.

"_Eomma_ sudah menjodohkanmu dengan teman _Eomma_! Dan besok kau harus menemuinya. _Eomma_ tidak mau tau!" _Eomma_ Sehun berkata seraya meninggalkan anaknya.

"MWO? Menjodohkan? _Eomma_!" Sehun berteriak pada _eomma_nya yang telah meninggalkannya.

Sehun pun menaiki tangga dengan menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Kesal! Ia benar-benar kesal! Bagaimana mungkin eommanya melakukan sesuatu bahkan tanpa persetujuannya?

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya.

"Lu~ Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

_**Eternal Love**_

Pagi. Ya, sekarang sudah pagi. Sehun sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia pun turun untuk mengikuti acara rutin. Yaitu sarapan bersama keluarga.

Sesampainya diruang makan dengan meja yang panjang. Hanya ada _Eomma_nya dan beberapa maid disana. Sarapan keluarga? Damn it! Ini hanya makan berdua. Dan jaral mereka dari ujung meja ke ujung meja yang lain. Seakan-akan hanya makan sarapan seorang diri.

Sehun mulai menatap sarapan super mewah. Dan baru saja ia memilih makanan yang kan ia makan. _Eomma_nya sudah membuka percakapan menyedihkan.

"pukul 3 sore di Rose kafe. _Eomma_ akan menunggumu disana. Jika kau tak datang. Kau akan dapat akibatnya. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia membanting sendok dan sumpit yang berada di keduat tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Selera makannya seperti disedot oleh kalimat tadi.

Sehun segera melaju dengan mobil hitam miliknya menuju rumah sakit. Rumah sakit? Ya. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi intuk pergi ke kampus. Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

_**Eternal Love**_

"Lu~~" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Pagi sekali kau kemari." Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun yang berada di bahunya.

"Aku merindukanmu~~" Luhan terkekeh.

"Baru kemarin kita bertemu Sehun-ah"

"Aku tidak bohong kok!"

"OO yaa?" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengelus puggung bidang milik Sehun.

"Lu~~"

"Eumm"

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku."

"Apa itu?" Luhan masih mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Ibuku" Sehun berkata lirih.

Luhan berhentti mengelus punggung Sehun. Luhan terdiam.

.

.

.

Merasa tak didengar. Sehun pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang membeku.

"Lu~"

"Aku tau Sehun-ah" Luhan menatap Sehun sendu.

"Kau tau?"

"Eumm. Ibumu melarang hubungan kita? Sebenarnya ini menggangguku juga. Namun, setelah kupikir. Lebih baik kita jalani saja. Bagaimana?"

"Lu~~ _**Saranghae**_" Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"_**Nado**_~"

Pintu yang awalnya terbuka. Kini tertutup perlahan. Kris menutup pintu tersebut.

"Tuhan. Apakah kau harus menyiksanya lagi? Setelah ia mendapatkan hidupnya?" Kris bergumam hingga meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak sanggup.

_**Eternal Love**_

"_Jika kau tidak datang. Aku akan pergi menemui namja itu dan mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhimu!"_

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat. Seandainya Eommanya tidak mengancamnya seperti itu. Maka sekarang ia tak harus pergi ke tempat dimana eommanya akan memperkenalkannya pada orang yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Dijodohkan? Menjijikkan!" Sehun masih mengumpat saat keluar dari mobilnya.

Rose Kafe. Tempat pilihan ibunya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Berat. Sungguh ia merasa kakinya jauh lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Ahh itu dia! Sehun-ah kemari!" Sehun dapat melihat eommanya melambai dengan senyuman mengerikan. Sehun pun pergi kearah diamana Eommanya duduk dengan dua yeoja yang membelakanginya.

Setelah sampai di meja tersebut. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Lalu melihat kearah dua yeoja itu. Sehun sukses membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau?"

"_Annyeong Oppa_! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku senang orang yang dijodohkan denganku adalah kau _oppa_! Jujur saja. Aku masih sangat menyukaimu_ oppa_!" seorang yeoja berhambur kearah Kris dan memeluknya.

"_MWO_?" Sehun berteriak sembari melepas pelukan paksa dari yeoja itu.

_**-TBC-**_

Waaaaa. Gimanaaa? Mian yaa updatenya lamaaa~~ RnR? Oo iyaaaa baby flame sempet galooo gara-gara berita Lulu punya pacar~~ namun sesaat kemudian Baby flame menyadari bahwa pacarnya Lulu itu Sehun!#gubrak! Dan banyak yang nanya. Sad ending kah? Menurut author sih Happy. Tapi gatau menurut readers~~ pokoknya endingnya gak keduga.#weleh.

Yang mau tanya lebih boleh PM kok. Lewat media lain juga boyeeeh.. hehe

Review please~~


	6. plan

**Balesan Review kemaren :**

**Ryu ryungie** : Mian kalo kependekaaan . soalnya author nih kerja. Jadi harus bagi waktuuh. Sedangkan author tuh gak bisa kalo 1 chapter harus dicicil. Makanya di "Warning" saya sebutin cerita pen dek hehehehe. Waduh... sampe berapi-api. Kabur aja daaaah~~`

: waduh! Ikutan cadel kaya Sehun nih. Hahaha mungkin eommanya Sehun juga dijodohin kali ya(?)

**Kang Hyun Yoo**: jangan diinjak dong! Nanti saya yang diinjak sama Sehun gara-gara buat cerita ini. Heheh.

**dian deer** : Setuju banget! Sehun punya Lulu dan Lulu punya SAYA#dibakarreaders #kabuur.

**lisnana1**: Di chap ini dijelasin kok kenapa yeoja itu bisa kenal ama Thehun. Aku juga ikut doa jamaahnya deh #buat posisi doa.

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan .,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya seorang#DisantetSehun.**

**Happy reading^^**

"_Annyeong Oppa_! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku senang orang yang dijodohkan denganku adalah kau _oppa_! Jujur saja. Aku masih sangat menyukaimu_ oppa_!" seorang_ yeoja_ berhambur kearah Sehun dan memeluknya.

"_MWO_?" Sehun berteriak sembari melepas pelukan paksa dari _yeoja_ itu.

"Sehun-ah. Kau harus lebih sopan dong! Dia kan calon istrimu sayang" _Eomma_ Sehun cengir.

"Ne Oppa! Dulu kan kau lembut sekali padaku Oppa!" _Yeoja_ itu masih bergelayut di lengan Sehun.

"Juniel-ah. Itu dulu." Sehun berkata lembut sembari dengan perlahan melepas rangkulan Juniel di lengannya.

"Sama saja kan?" Juniel menatap Sehun kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kalian bisa bernostalgia lain kali. Sekarang kita duduk dulu." _Eomma_ Juniel ambil suara.

Setelah Sehun dengan terpaksa ikut duduk. Mereka pun memulai perbincangan konyol yang sempat membuat Sehun mual seketika. Bagaimana mungkin _Eomma_nya menjodohkannya dengan mantan kekasihnya? Juniel memang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Itupun hanya Sehun tak tega menolak Juniel. Ia sudah menganggap Juniel seperti adik kandungnya.

Untuk kasus sebelumnya dimana ia harus menerima Juniel sebagai kekasihnya tak sebanding dengan keadaan sekarang. Sekarang ia harus menganggap Juniel sebagai Istrinya? Oh tuhan! Sungguh Sehun lebih suka dikatakan Gay bersama Luhan daripada ia masih normal dengan Juniel.

"Kau setuju kan Sehun?"_ Eomma_ Juniel menatap Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang sedang demo akibat perjodohan konyol ini.

"_Oppa_!" Juniel memekik sedikit. Namun Sehun masih tak bergeming.

Akhirnya _Eomma_ Sehun yang berada tepat disebelahnya mengambil tindakan berupa menyenggol tubuh Sehun.

Sehun pun mendelik terkejut akibat senggolan _Eomma_nya itu.

"_Wae_?" Sehun bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kau setuju dengan semua ini kan?" _Eomma_ Juniel kembali bicara.

"Setuju? Apanya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Setuju dengan pernikahan kita _oppa_!" Juniel senyam senyum gak jelas.

"_MWO_?" Sehun memekik.

_**Eternal Love**_

Luhan sekarang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit yang sangat keras dan tak nyaman. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun sebelum ia keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Kris sedang mengurus kepulangannya sore ini. Jadi ia sedang sendiri.

"Luhan-ssi. Kami akan mengambil sample darahmu sekarang." Tiba-tiba salah satu dari dua orang perawat yang memasuki ruangannya berbicara.

"Sample?" Luhan memicingkan alisnya.

"Eum.. sebelum anda pulang. Kami harus melakukan penelitian pada sample darah anda untuk mengetahui beberapa kepastian tentang kondisi anda saat ini. " Suster lainnya menyahut lembut.

Luhan tak menyahut lagi. Setelah sample darahnya diambil, kedua suster itu pun meninggalkan Luhan.

"Keadaanku? Apa yang Kris sembunyikan dariku?" Luhan yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang pun menatap kearah jendela.

"Apakah Tuhan akan memberikanku takdir yang kejam? Sebenci itukah Kau?" Luhan bergumam dalam pandangan kosongnya kearah luar jendela.

_**Eternal Love.**_

Akhirnya Sehun lepas dari perbincangan gila itu. Namun lebih gilanya adalaaah _Eomma_nya telah menetapkan pernikahannya dan Juniel yang akan diselenggarakan 4 bulan lagi. Oh Tuhan. Sehun sangat ingin menentangnya. Namun _Eomma_nya telah membawa nama _Appa_nya yang berada diluar negeri saat ini. Jika _appa_ ikut campur. Masalah akan lebih berat.

Lagipula Sehun masih memikirkan keadaan _Eomma_nya yang memiliki penyakit jantung. Jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Mungkin saja _Eomma_nya akan langsung dimakamkan.

Setelah Sehun mengantarkan _Eomma_nya pulang. Ia langsung membanting stir mobilnya kearah rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit tersebut. Sehun langsung menuju kekamar Luhan. Namun yang ia dapati adalah kamar yang rapi tanpa berpenghuni. Dengan panik Sehun langsung bertanya pada bidang informasi pasien. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Luhan baru saja diperbolehkan pulang sore tadi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun kembali membanting stir mobilnya kearah rumah Luhan.

_**Eternal Love**_

Setelah Kris membereskan barang barang milik Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dimana Luhan sedang duduk disana.

"Kris-ah" Luhan memulai percakapan.

"Eum.. _Wae_ Lu~?" Kris menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Luhan berbicara tanpa menatap Kris

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu Lu? Tentu saja tidak ada! Ahaha" Kris tertawa garing sembari mengelus tengkuknya asal.

"Kau tak bis berbohong padaku WU YI FAN!" Luhan berteriak namun terhisak setelahnya.

Tubuhnya terduduk dilantai. Ia menangis disana.

"Apa benar aku terkena penyakit kanker Kris? Apa itu benar? Itu tidak benar kan? Dokter hanya bercanda kan Kris? Itu hanya prediksi semata kan? KATAKAN PADAKU KRIS!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Kris dengan air mata masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

Kris hanya terdiam membeku disana. Ia hanya terduduk diam dihadapan Luhan. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

Disisi lain.

.

.

.

Tes.

Tetesan air mata mengalir dalam diam. Mengalir dari manik mata milik seseorang _namja _di ambang pintu.

"Lu~"

_**Eternal Love**_

Setelah Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Kris yang masih tertegun ditempatnya. Akhirnya Kris membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Darimana kau tau Lu?"

Luhan menceritakan apa yang ia dengar tadi siang di rumah sakit dengan isakan.

_-Flashback on –_

Setelah sample darah Luhan diambil. Bekas tusukan jarum yang tertinggal di pembuluh Luhan sedikit membengkak. Luhan pun pergi keluar untuk mencari Dokter, perawat ataupun Kris.

Setelah berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Ia menemukan ruangan dokter Kim Kibum. Ia ingat bahwa dokter irulah yang bertanggung jawab tentang keadaanya. Baru saja Luhan akan mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun teralihkan dengan sesuatu yang ia dengar.

"Kris-_ssi_. Hasil testnya mungkin akan keluar 2 atau 3 hari dari sekarang."

"Saya mengerti dok. Nanti biar saya yang mengambil hasil test tersebut. Aku tidak ingin jika benar Luhan mengidap kanker dan dia harus membaca hasil test tersebut nantinya."

"Saya mengerti"

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak. Aku berharap besar dengan test tersebut."

"Saya mengerti kondisi anda"

Karena mendengar derap kaki Kris yang akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Luhan segera melarikan diri menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari sana.

"K-Kanker? Test? Apa-apan itu?"

_-Flashback of-_

Setelah Luhan menceritakannya pada Kris. Kris hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Itu semua tidak benar kan Kris?" cicit Luhan serak.

Kris memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan. "Tenanglah Lu~~ aku yakin Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kris mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau ..hiks. meninggalkan.. hiks. .Sehun saat ini" Luhan mulai terisak.

"Iya aku tau Lu. Aku tau" Kris terus menenangkan Luhan.

_**Eternal Love**_

Tetesan air mata mengalir dalam diam. Mengalir dari manik mata milik seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Lu~" Sehun bergumam lirih di ambang pintu setelah mendengar itu semua. Ia benar-benar terguncang sekarang. Jika pintu rumah Luhan tidak terbuka seperti tadi. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengetahui hal tadi.

Sehun sekarang berada didalam mobilnya. Masih dipekarangan Luhan. Iam masih terdiam disana. Ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar hancur.

Setetes air mata pun menuruni pipi Sehun. Dan terus disusul oleh tetesan yang lain. Namun sedetik kemudian. Sehun mengelap kasar pipinya.

"Ini belum tentu benar! Aku yakin itu tidak benar.. tidak akan!" Sehun bergumam sendiri.

Setelah ia merasa cukup tenang, ia langsung pulang. Ia tak jadi menjenguk  
Luhan. Ia merasa lebih baik bertemu dengan Luhan besok. Setelah keadaan Luhan dan dirinya membaik.

_**Eternal Love**_

_-skip day-_

Hari ini Kris pergi kerumah sakit setelah ditelfon oleh dokter Kim untuk mengambil hasil tes milik Luhan. Sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin memberitahu Luhan. Namun Luhan sudah mengetahui terlebih dahulu. Dan ia memaksa untuk ikut. Karena tak bisa menolak. Kris pun membawa Luhan kerumah sakit bersamanya.

Setelah sampai disana. Kris dan Luhan langsung menuju ruangan dokter Kim. Setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Taklama Dokter Kim membukakan pintu. Ia sempat terkejut melihat Luhan yang ikut bersama Kris. Namun ia dengan cepat mempersilahkan Kris dan Luhan masuk dan duduk disana.

"bagaimana dok?" Kris memulai.

"..."

Dokter Kim tidak menjawab. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih besar bertuliskan nama dan alamat rumah sakit ini.

"Kau tidak menjawab berarti hasilnya positif." Luhan tersenyum pahit menatap kearah amplop tersebut.

Dokter Kim sudah berubah menjadi gugup dan was-was.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Lu" Kris mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup?" Luhan tak memperdulikan ucapan Kris.

"Lu~ berhenti" Kris menarik amplop dan membukanya.

Dokter Kim dan Kris mendiamkan diri.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Kalian kasihan padaku? Sini biar kulihat!" Luhan menyentak selebaran yang dikeluarkan Kris dari amplop tersebut.

"Positif ya?" Luhan bersuara serak diikuti bulir bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"Huffftt... Kukira Kris akan merahasiakannya darimu. Tapi keadaan ini lebih baik" Dokter Kim bersuara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kris bertanya. Luhan masih menangis dalam diam.

"Ini adalah Kanker darah stadium akhir. Jadi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemungkinannya terlalu kecil. Dan hasil penelitianku mengatakan bahwa ini diturunkan secara genetik. Atau lebih tepatnya secara keturunan." Dokter Kim menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau harus dirawat, dan kau juga harus menjalani serangkaian program terapi dan juga—"

"Berapa lama lagi?" Luhan memotong ucapan Dokter Kim.

Dokter Kim menarik nafas berat. " Perkiraanku adalah 4 bulan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Luu~" Kris menatap Luhan yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata"

Eternal Love

Sudah 3 hari berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut. Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun msih sangat baik. Sehun tak pernah menanyakan hal mengenai apa yang ia dengar di rumah Luhan tempo hari. Luhan juga tidak pernah membahas hal itu dengan Sehun.

Walaupun Sehun harus membagi waktunya unruk Juniel. Ia tetap mengutamakan Luhan. Menjenguk Luhan yang berada di toko bunga. Mengunjunginya dirumah dan sebagainya.

Waktunya dan Juniel hanya sebatas makan siang biasa. Ia melakukannya hanya karena tidak ingin diteror oleh Eommanya.

Hari ini sepulang dari kamous Sehun langsung pergi ke toko bunga diamana Luha berada. Ia pergi kesana membawa sebucket bunga. Beberapa macam bunga yang telah ia cari artinya dan ingini memberikannya pada Luhan.

Sesampainya di toko bunga. Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menata bunga di salah satu rak disana.

"Hyung! Saranghaeyoo~" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Ne. Nado saranghae Sehun-ah" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sehun dengan senyuman Pahit namun tak bisa dilihat oleh Sehun. Sangat teramat pahit hingga ia meneteskan air matanya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan melihat Luhan menangis. "Kau kenapa Luhan hyung?" Sehun terkejut melihatnya. Ia takut.

"tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya terharu" Luhan berbohong! Ya! Luhan berbohong! Bukan itu yang ia tangiskan!

"Aku membawkan ini untukmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah bucket bunga berisi beberapa macam bunga yaitu _Acacia, Coreopsis, Heliotrope_ dan yang terakhir _white rose_.

"aku sudah tau arti dari semua bunga ini Lu~." Sehun melanjutkan

"Acacia yang berarti cinta murni, Coreopsis yang berarti kebahagiaan,Heliotrope dan White love yang berarti cinta yang abadi." Sehun menjelaskan sedangkan Luhan semakin menangis.

"Semua ini untukmu, aku berharap cinta murni yang kuberikan padamu memberikan kebahagiaan dan akan selalu abadi untuk kita berdua" Sehun melanjutkan

Sedangkan Luhan menangis semakin keras dan Sehun semakin takut. Ia takut jika ini berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"kau kenapa _hyung_? Bicaralah padaku" Sehun merangkul Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya terharu dengan pernyataanu Sehun" lagi-lagi Luhan berbohong!

_**Eternal Love**_

Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun. Ia pulang diantar oleh Sehun, karena Sehun bersikeras menunggunya dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu Luhan _hyung_~~~" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecup keningnya sekilas.

Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Setelah Sehun pergi. Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit terhuyung. Melihat hal itu. Kris merangkul Tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkannya diatas sofa.

Luhan dan Kris hanya terdiam. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat memulai percakapan. Tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dari duduknya hendak beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Kris" Ucapan Luhan membuat Kris berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Sehun sekarang juga."

"MWOO? Apa kau gila Hyung?" Kris tersentak kaget.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN KRIS!" Luhan menunduk.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya nanti. Aku tidak ingin ia sedih saat aku mati nanti!" Luhan berteriak dengan suara serak dan air mata yang mulai mengucur.

"apa kau benar-bnar akan melakukannya?" Kris sekarang menatap lekat manik mata Luhan.

"ya. Aku Tidak ingin membuatnya menderita Kris" Luhan menyaut dengan isakan.

"Kau GILA! Kau akan menyiksanya Lu!" Kris menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi aku harus melakukan ini semua sebelum semuanya terlambat. Waktuku takbanyak Kris. Jadi kau harus membantuku membuat Sehun membenciku secepat mungkin." Kris pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis.

"Sehun-ah. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan masih menangis

-**TBC -**

Luhan : SIALAN LU THOR! MASSA GUE MENDERITA TERUS SIH!

Sehun : sabar sayang~~~#ngelusLuhan#

Baby flame : Iya nih! Nyantai aja kaleee, kan Cuma cerita? Kok malah marah marah sih Lulu? Kayak cewek lagi pms aja! #DipukulLuhanPakeTongkatWushuTao.#

Hehehehe. Sekarang malam pertama sahur kan? Author cuma mau ngucapin selamat menyambut bulan suci ramadhah yaaa.

HEHEHEHEH... hai hai.. gimanaa gimana? Makin gaje kah? . Mind to review?


	7. Reality

**Oo iya. Ad** yang tanya. Kok bisa tiba-tiba stadium akhir? Author udah cari inpo seputr penyakit kanker. Dan memang penyakit kanker ini, khususnya leukimia akan menunjukkan gejala pada stadium akhir. Hehe. Jadi jangan shock ya~~

**B**alesan repiuw kemariinn~~

dian deer : Luhannya jangan cepet mati dong cingu.. endingnya kan belom nyampe!#lah?

sofianingsih : diatas udah dijelasin ttg stadium yaa~

lisnana1 : jangan nangis dong cingu~~` ikutan mewek nantii nih~~

0312luLuEXOticS : udah mau baca terus author udah makasih banyak cingu ^^. Hehe makasih ya udah mau kebawa emosinya kedalam cerita.. author terharu pake banget! Hehe.

Back to Story~

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan .,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya seorang#DisantetSehun.**

**Happy reading^^**

Pagi menyapa tubuh Luhan yang masih menggeliat lucu di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya sungguh lelah entah mengapa. Cahaya matahari menusuk tubuhnya dan mendesaknya untuk bangun. Minggu, hari ini hari minggu. Ia akan membuka tokonya hari ini. Ia menyambar handuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dekat dapur. Karena kamar mandinya sedang bermasalah.

Baru saja Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia hampir saja meloncat karena terkejut meluhat Sehun yang memamerkan senyum indahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hun?" Luhan bertanya.

"Mau jemput kamu Hyung. Sekarang kan minggu. Jadi aku gak ke kampus. Lagian ini udah siang Hyung. Kok bangunnya telat banget sih?" Sehun merangkul Luhan.

Semburat merah timbul di pipi Luhan.

"Eumm. Aku mau mandi dulu Hun" Luhan melepaskan dirinya pelan.

"Kau tunggu disini saja Sehun." Kris menyahut dari sofa ruang tamu dengan dua cangkir teh ditangannya.

Sehun pun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Kris yang berada di sofa sana.

Beberapa menit ia berbincang banyak hal dengan Kris. Tiba-tiba handpone Kris berdering. Sehingga Kris pamit untuk mengangkat panggilan dari atasannya itu. Sehun sendiri di ruang tengah itu. Ia berkeliling di sekitar sana. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah album foto di salah satu rak. Sehun pun mengambilnya. Ia berniat ingin melihat isi album tersebut.

Namun setelah ia berhasil menariknya. Secarik amplop ikut tertarik dan jatuh tepat di kaki Sehun.

"Eo?" Sehun mengambil amplop tersebut.

Tangannya bergetar tiba-tiba. Di amplop tersebut tertera alamat dan nama rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Tidak mungkin." Sehun bergumam dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca dan dengan gemetar membuka amplop tersebut.

"Positif?" Sehun bergumam serak. Seperti tenggorokannya telah tercekat sesuatu yang tumpul.

Ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Ia kembali memasukkan kertas itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam amplop. Merapikannya ketempat semula. Dan duduk kembali di sofa.

Sehun termenung disana. Ia terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia menyeruput tehnya dengan kasar dan gemetar.

Taklama terdengar suara derapa kaki dari arah dapur. Sehun berusaha menstabilkan dirinya karena ia tau Luhanlah yang akan datang.

Luhan datang dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya sedikit basah. Ia hanya melirik kearah Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Lu~" Sehun hampir saja menangis jika Kris tak datang menepuk pundaknya.

Kris menghela nafas berat dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Kau sudah tau?" kris menyeruput tehnya.

"Itu lebih baik. Karena aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk membahagiakannya sampai saat terakhitnya nanti." Kris meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini bukan bercanda eoh?" Sehun menatap kearah Kris.

"Menurutmu ini candaan? Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia Sehun-ah!" Kris bangkit dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

Namun Kris kembali berbicara saat hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ia tak ingin kau tau tentang itu" Kris pun pergi ke luar.

Sehun terdiam. Ia tergamam. Ia bingung. Ia Sedih. Ia benci. Apakah Tuhan setega itu pada Luhan?

'Aku bahkan lebih rela jika aku yang mengalaminya Tuhan' Sehun bergumam dalam hati seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hun~ Ayo berangkat sekarang" Suara Luhan menyadarkan Sehun.

Sehun pun mengantarkan Luhan ketokonya. Menemani Luhan melayani para pembeli. Menemani Luhan disana dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk. Sampai malam hari tiba. Tak ada percakapan berarti dari Sehun ataupun Luhan. Hanya pertanyaan dan jawaban seputar toko bunga.

Luhan masih sibuk membersihkan toko yang akan ia tutup sebentar lagi. Sehun menunggunya diluar. Setelah selesai Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa kau mau ke taman bermain?" Luhan menawarkan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Sementara pikirannya masih mengira-ngira apa yang akan Luhan katakan padanya.

Sesampainya di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari sana. Luhan langsung memilih ayunan dan menduduki tubuhnya disana.

Sementara Shun duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di hadapan Luhan.

Hening. Sudah 10 menit mereka disana. Namun mereka enggan membuat awal dari sebuah percakapan. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang ingin Hyung bicarakan?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada sepatunya sendiri.

"Hun." Luhan lirih.

"Kurasa kita berhenti saja sampai disini." Luhan melanjutkan. Ia hanya memainkan kaki-kakinya dan pasir yang berada di bawahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku-aku sudah menyukai orang lain Hun" Luhan berkata agak sedikit terbata dan bergetar.

"Kau bohong!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak bohong Hun. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku. Itu akan lebih baik" Luhan menatap sehun. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau Lu~ aku tau SEMUANYA!" Sehun masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Hun?" Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Kau-KAU!" Sehun terdiam kemudian berlari menuju Luhan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan yang berada diatas ayunan dengan sangat erat. Sangat teramat erat. Seakan Sehun tak akn pernah melepaskannya.

Luhan terkejut. Namun ia membalas pelukan Sehun dan bergumam pelan disana. "Ada apa?"

Sehun hanya mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Luhan sedikit merasa sesak. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lekat.

"Aku tau keadaanmu Lu~" setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

"..." luhan terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Lu~" Sehun meraup dagu Luhan dan membuat mereka saling menatap. Luhan tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Semua bebannya telah terkuras oleh pandangan Sehun. Air mata tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Sehun pun memeluk Luhan yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sehun maupun Luhan. Setelah mengeluarkan semua yang ada dihati mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Sehun mengantarkan Luhan untuk pulang. Dan ia pun pulang kerumahnya.

Setibanya disana. Ia langsung dicegat oleh ibunya karena baru pulang selarut ini.

"Dari mana kau?" Eomma Sehun menyeruput secangkir teh mungkin.

"Bertemu dengan Luhan." Sehun menjawab singkat dan meninggalkan Eommanya yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Luhan ya? Seberapa hebat dia?" Eomma Sehun bergumam sembari meletakkan cangkirnya.

_**Eternal Love**_

Luhan sedang duduk santai dikamarnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuka tokonya. Ia bru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah. Dan masih ia keringkan dengan handuk yang berada ditangannya. Kris sudah pergi barusan. Ia pergi agak pagi karena ada rapat.

Luhan meraih sisir yang berada di meja kakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Rontok. Rontok parah. Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat.

Gejala dari penyakit mengerikan ini sudah bermunculan, batin Luhan.

Baru saja ia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia pun bangkit dan pergi keluar kamar.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Setelah membuka pintu tersebut, Luhan menemukan wanita paruh baya disana. Dengan pakaian yang cukup elegan.

"Maaf. Anda cari siapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang dicoba untuk terlihat halus.

"Aku mencari Luhan" Ahjumma tersebut menyahut.

"Saya sendiri." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia tak pernah merasa pernah bertemu dengan ahjumma ini.

"Boleh saya masuk?" Ahjumma tadi masuk seenaknya dan melihat seisi apartemen Luhan dan Kris.

"Boleh juga." Ahjumma tadi duduk dan melepas syal miliknya dengan tidak sopannya.

"Jadi. Ada apa anda mencari saya?" Luhan mencoba bertanya.

"Langsung ke inti permassalahannya saja. Saya adalah Eommanya Sehun. Dan ini ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Eomma Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal.

Luhan yang bingung hanya meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat isi amplop itu adalah sejumlah uang yang sangat banyak.

Luhan bangkit dan menghempaskan amplop tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda? Kau kira perbuatanmu saat ini apa?" Luhan mulai emosi.

"Apakah itu belum cukup?" Eomma Sehun bangkit dan merogoh tasnya.

Luhan mencegat tangan tersebut. "Lebih baik anda pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya anda disini. Dan satu hal lagi..." Luhan melepas tangannya.

"Bukankah nyonya adalah kalangan atas? Bagaimana bisa anda melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa anda tidak malu?" Luhan menatap lekat wajah Eomma Sehun yang memerah karena marah.

"Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku berada disekitarmu!" Eomma Sehun meraih amplop tadi dengan kasar dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Ia menangis karena ia tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya. Sungguh saat ini Sehunlah nyawanya. Bagaimana bisa Eommanya melakukan hal yang seperti tadi? Apakah ia serendah itu? Luhan meringkuk di lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"LU!"

Sebuah pekikan dengan suara yang sangat Luhan kenal. Dan sebuah tubuh hangat merangkul tubuhnya. Luhan menangis semakin keras akibat kedatangan Sehun. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menangis disna.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Sehun bertanya sembari memeluk Luhan.

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan tangisannya dan ia sudah sedikit tenang akibat teh yang Sehun buat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mau bercerita padaku?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tidap apa-apa." Luhan mencoba tersenyum.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ia tau Luhan berbohong. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Namun ia mendapatkan sebuah syal hitam dengan corak putih tepaat disampinya.

Ia meraih syal tersebut. Detik kemudian ia menggenggam syal itu dengan kuat dan berdiri.

"Aku pulang dulu!" Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa pergi dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang terlihat bingung. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan penuh emosi. Setelah ia sampai dirumahnya ia keluar dan membanting pintu mobil dengan sangat keras.

Ia pergi menuju kekamar ibunya. Dan benar saja ibunya berada disana.

"Ada apa?" Eommanya terkejut saat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sehun mengangkat syal yang ia genggam ditangan kirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Eomma Sehun membelalakkan matanya dengan sangat sempurna. Ia mengingat syal tersebut. Syal yang ia gunakan saat pergi mengunjungi Luhan.

"APA YANG TELAH EOMMA LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN!" Sehun memekik.

Eomma Sehun semakin shock melihat putranya berteriak untuk pertama kalinya.

"APA APAAN KAU INI? KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADA IBUMU EOH?" Eomma Sehun juga berteriak tak terima.

Sehun menyeringai. "Apa perlu aku jelaskan eomma?" Sehun menaikkan nada bicaranya yang sempat turun.

"Aku hanya memberikan tawaran padanya!" Eomma Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku benci Eomma!" Sehun berkata pelan.

"Kau berubah semenjak mengenal anak itu Sehun! Eomma tidak akan membiarkan kalian!" Eomma Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"apa Eomma tidak sadar?" Sehun berkata lirih.

"AKU SELALU MENURUTIMU! UNTUK SEKALI SAJA AKU INGIN KAU TIDAK MENGATURKU!" Sehun meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan kasar. Membuat Eommanya hanya berdecih meremehkan.

Sehun masuk kekamarnya dan langsung meraih sebuah koper besar di atas lemari. Ia memasukkan baju dengan kasar kesana. Ia pun menyeret koper tersebut dengan kasar. Ia berniat untuk kabur dari rumah. Sesampainya di ruang tamu ia berhenti oleh sebuah suara.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara berat dari seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan juga koper-koper disekitarnya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat Ayahnya. Sehun menunduk.

"Aku ingin pergi." Sehun berkata lirih. Dan bisa ia dengar bahwa Ayahnya mendekatinya. Dan pekikan Eommanya yang baru saja keluar. Namun Eommanya segera berhenti saat melihat hawa menyeramkan dari keadaan ini.

"Kenapa?" Ayah Sehun berkata singkat namun menyeramkan.

Hening sejenak namun Sehun segera memantapkan dirinya untuk menjawab.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN SEPERTI INI TERUS! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN JUNIEL! AKU MENCINTAI LUHAN! JADI JANGAN PAKS—" pekikan Sehun terhenti oleh sebuah tamparan keras yang mendarat di pipinya. Sehun memegang pipinya dan melihat kearah Ayahnya yang telah menampar wajahnya barusan.

"Jangan macam-macam kau! Sebaikknya kau kembali kekamarmu. Dan pernikahanmu akan tetap berlangsung!" Ayahnya berkata dengan nada berat dan datar.

Sehun sudah hampir menangis mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia merasa bahwa mereka bukanlah orang tuanya.

"Dan kau bebas untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai sebelum aku menikah" Ayahnya melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Tapi Pa!" Eomma Sehun menyahut. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan dari Ayah Sehun.

"Baik! Aku akan mengikuti perkataan kalian! Tapi aku yakin! Kalian pasti akan mendapat balasannya nanti! Aku benci kalian berdua!" Sehun melangkah meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"ANAK ITUU!" Omma Sehun hendak berteriak namun dicegah oleh Suaminya.

"Biarkan saja dia"

**-TBC-**

Gimana? Makin gaje kah? Oo iya ngasi bocoran aja. Kemungkinan 2 atau 3 chapter lagi bakalan end loooh! Hehe.. mind to repiuw?


	8. a patition

**Balesan repiuw seadanyaaaa~~**

**Dian deer : **sebenernya uthor juga gak tegaaa~~~

: nangisnya jangan sampe kejer gitu dong! Serem tauk!

0312luLuEXOticS : Menurut author sih heppy ending nih. Gatau menurut kalian~~

Lisnana1 : iyaaa! Sehun sama Luhan pokoknya!

RZHH 261220 : kamu mau repiuw aja udah terima kasih banyak! Kalo Sehun ikut sakit gak keyen dong! Masa sakit bareng(?) kalo luhan jadi cewe nanti jadi GS dong?**  
**

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan .,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya seorang#DisantetSehun.**

**Happy reading^^**

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan lebih setelah kejadian itu. Keputusan akhir adalah Sehun tetap menikah dengan Juniel. Namun Sehun tetap menemani Luhan menjalani perawatan. Sekitar sebulan lalu Luhan mulai dirawat intensif dirumah sakit dan menjalani serangkaian terapi.

Luhan benar-benar melawan penyakitnya sampai saat ini. Ia melawan dengan kekuatannya dan kekuatan Sehun yang berada disisinya. Mengenai masalah Sehun yang tetap akan menikah. Luhan telah mengetahuinya sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Awalnya ia tak bisa menerimanya. Namun ia menguatkan dirinya untuk menerima keadaan tersebut.

Toh waktunya tidak akan lama lagi bukan? Untuk saat ini Sehun yang selalu berada disampingnya saja sudah menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan baginya.

Selain Sehun yang selalu berada dirumah sakit. Kris dan tao juga selalu menemaninya. Bahkan teman-teman Sehun sesekali membawakan buah atau rangkaian bunga kesana. Luhan benar-benar senang dengan perlakuan mereka.

Pagi nan sejuk. Luhan sedang mengelilingi rumah sakit dengan kursi roda dan Sehun yang mendorongnya. Luhan beruntung bahwa Sehun masih diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia tak tau jikalau Sehun tidak menemuinya lagi. Mungkin ia tak akan bisa melawan rasa sakitnya sampai saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba senyum Luhan menghilang dan digantikan kening yang berkerut. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Lu! Kau kenapa? Dokter!" Sehun berteriak panik. Sementara Luhan tak bisa mencerna kejadian disekitarnya. Pikirannya terfokus pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Beginilah keadaannya saat rasa sakit itu menyerang.

Rasa sakit itu memuncak saat Luhan memuntahkan Darah yang sangat pekat dan pandangannya pun menghitam.

_**Eternal Love**_

Kris sampai diruangan Luhan dengan wajah panik dan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia datang beserta Tao yang menyusul beberapa menit dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan dok?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tak sabaran dan masih berunsur kelelahan akibat lari singkat yang ia lakukan.

Dokter yang awalnya memeriksa Luhan membalik badannya mengarah Kris dan Tao. Sehun berada di sebelah ranjang dimana Luhan terbaring setelah pingsan tadi.

Wajah dokter tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit suram dan ia menghembuskan sebuah helaan nafas berat.

"Tak akan lama lagi. Jumlah sel darah putih pada tubuhnya meningkat dengan sangat pesat saat ini" Dokter berkata seraya memandangi tubuh Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Bukankah dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan hyung mengalami kemajuan?" Tao menghela.

"Jujur saja keadaannya kemarin benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. Namun saya sudah pernah mengatakan. Jumlah sel darah putihnya akan meningkat dengan sangat mendadak seperti saat ini"

"Terapi apa yang harus Luhan lakukan dok? Dan Obat apa yang harus ia minum agar semua itu tak terjadi?" Kris bertanya seperti orang gila. Wajahnya pucat panik.

Dokter hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia tak menjawab karena memang tak ada jawabannya. Ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut namun perkataan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berapa lama?"

Dokter membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan pandangannya tertuju pada wajah Luhan.

"Jika ia bisa bertahan. 1 bulan akan menjadi waktu yang berharga untuknya" Dokter berkata dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kris sudah tak bersuara. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk mendengar perkataan dokter. Tao segera menghampiri Kris.

Sehun masih memandangi seluk wajah Luhan dengan teliti. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari-jemari Luhan.

"Lu.. Aku yakin kita tidak akan terpisah." Sehun meneteskan air matanya.

"Tuhan pasti menyiapkan rencana indah untuk kita Lu!" Sehun mulai terisak dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan Luhan yang ia genggam.

_**Eternal Love**_

Sehun terduduk di kursi tunggu luar ruangan. ia membiarkan Kris dan Tao berada didalam menemani Luhan. Sedangkan ia hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan sejumlah pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Namunn sebuah suara berhasil membuat Sehun mencaci maki dalam sekejap. Dalam keadaan saat ini. Orang itu tidak harus mengacaukannya.

"Oppa!" Juniel menghambur kearah Sehun dan memeluknya sesuka hati.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Juniel dengan sedikit kasar. Baru saja ia ingin menyumpahi Juniel. Hatinya sudah kembali menyumpah dengan kata yang lebih kasar saat melihat Eommanya berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sial. Juniel pergi kerumah sakit dengan ibunya. Tentu Sehun tak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain menuruti apapun yang akan ia perintahkan pada Sehun saat ini.

"Eomma! Sehun jahat nih! Seharusnya kan hari ini kita pergi untuk mengurusi tentang dekorasi kartu undangan kita!" Juniel merajuk manja pada Eomma Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang ia lebih memilih Luhan untuk menjadi istrinya dari pada Juniel. Seungguh sial hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini saat ini? Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Juniel? Apa kau tidak tau Juniel sudah menunggumu dari tadi dirumah? Apa kau ti—" ucapan Eomma Sehun terpotong oleh suara yang diakibatkan oleh dentuman keras yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia menghantam kursi dengan tangannya cukup keras dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hanya menunggu saja sudah seperti ini?" Sehun berkata pelan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"APA EOMMA TIDAK MENGERTI EOH? LUHAN SAAT INI SEDANG SAKIT! JADI JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! AKU SUDAH PERNAH MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU HANYA MENERIMA PERNIKAHAN INI.. TIDAK LEBIH! DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MAU UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH DENGAN JUNIEL ATAUPUN EOMMA!" Sehun sedikit ngos-ngosan setelah berkata dengan nada tinggi dan penuh emosi terhadap ibunya. Juniel agak takut dan ia menarik dirinya kebelakang ibunya Sehun.

Eomma Sehun sudah marah akibat perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Kau kurang ajar Sehun—" Eomma Sehun hendak menampar Sehun damun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan tangannya.

Kris. Kris menahan pergerakan tangan tersebut. Setelah itu ia melepas tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan pada nyonya Oh.

"Sebagai kalangan orang terpandang. Tak pantas jika anda melakukannya disini. Terlebih lagi kau melakukannya didepan ruangan Luhan" Kris berkata dengan nada sopan kepada Ibu Sehun.

Ibu Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena ia tak bisa mengelak dari perkataan Kris. Perkataan Kris 100% benar. Sebagai orang terpandang seharusnya ia bisa mengkontrol emosinya di tempat umum seperti saat ini.

"Siapa kau?" Eomma Sehun bertanya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Aku Saudara Luhan." Kris menjawab singkat.

"Jadi kau saudara namja itu?" Eomma Sehun meremehkan.

"Dia bernama Luhan. Jangan sebut dia seperti itu" Kris menjawab dengan nada yang sangat menukik.

"Entah siapa namanya! Dia selalu merebut Sehun dariku!" Juniel nyolot.

"Kau yang menyita waktuku dengan LUHAN!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku ingin saudaramu menjauhi anakku mulai sekarang! Sehun akan menikah! Ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya! Bukan membuang waktu di rumah sakit seperti saat ini!" Eomma Sehun komat kamit menghadap kearah Krris.

"Apa Sehun harus melakukan itu?" Sebuah suara parau dari ambang pintu.

Sehun dan Kris segera memalingkan tubuh mereka untuk memastikan apakah benar Luhan yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Benar. Luhan tergopoh dan berdiri dengan memegang pintu yang berada didekatnya. Dengan sigap Sehun menghampirinya dan menopang tubuhnya.

"YA! Sehun memang harus melakukan itu.! Bukan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga disini!" Eomma Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar marah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Luhan. Luhan merasakan hal tersebut dan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan bergeleng. Seolah meredakan emosi Sehun.

Kris menarik nafas dalam. Tak diduga Kris berlutut dihadapan Eomma Sehun.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan Sehun disini? Bisakah? Setelah ia menikah. Kau boleh melarangnya untuk datang kesini" Kris masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bisakah Sehun memberikan kenangan indah untuk Luhan? Bisakah kau untuk tidak melarangnya?" Kris mengangkat wajahnya. Dan setetes air mata mengalir manis dari pelupuk matanya.

Luhan menangis. Ia menangis mendengar perkataan Kris. Menangis akibat perlakuan Kris hanya untuknya. Menangis karena masih ada yang peduli dengannya.

"Eomma..." Sehun bergumam.

Eomma Sehun berubah menjadi gugup. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Luhan. Dari perkataan Kris barusan. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa umurnya tidak akn lama lagi. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung.

"Baiklah! Jika Sehun sudah menikah. Aku sendiri yang akan melarangnya!" Juniel cemberut seketika mendengar ucapan Eomma Sehun.

Kris bangkit dari posisinya. "Terima Kasih banyak." Kris menundukkan tubuhnya 90 deraajat untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**-TBC-**

**1 chap lagi selesaaaai! Hehehe chap depan insyaAllah bakalan END loh! Hehe. Mian jikalau lama apdetnya. Makin gaje atao macem macem deh yaaa.. hehe maap juga kalo kependekan .**

**Mind to repiuw?**


	9. Together

Pertama-tama. Author bilangin chap ini bener-bener nguras air mata. Author nulisnya aja sambil mewek sumpah. Dan kalo mau lebih dapet feelsnya putar lagu Sunny Hill-Pray atau Super Junior-Coagulation sebagai backsoundnya. Tapi lebih ngena sih lagu Sunny Hill ^^

.

..

"**Mereka akan memulai hidup baru berdua"**

**.**

"**Cinta mereka sangat mengharukan"**

**.**

"**Itu adalah takdir untuk mereka."**

**.**

"**Lu. . . Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu sampai esok menjelang"**

**.**

"**Bagaimana kalau pantai?"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HunHan and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan .,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Sehun milik Luhan, dan Luhan milik saya seorang#DisantetSehun.**

**Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana eomma Sehun datang kerumah sakit. Keadaan Luhan semakin memburuk saja. Diagnosa tentang umurnya yang mencapai 4 bulan saja akan susah untuk ia gapai. Terlebih lagi. Sehun akan menikah 2 minggu lebih cepat dari perkiraan sebelumnya.

Lebih tepatnya sekitar 3 Hari lagi.

Sehun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sempat memberontak terhadap keputusan orang tuanya yang secara sepihak memutuskannya. Namun apa daya. Sehun tak didengar.

.

.

.

"Hanya 3 hari ini kau boleh kerumah sakit Oh Sehun!" Eomma Sehun berkata saat Sehun hendak meninggalkan rumah.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"AKU BERSUMPAH! KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT BALASANNYA!" Sehun berbicara penuh emosi.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Ayah Sehun memandang Sehun remeh.

"Tuhan akan membalas kalian. Kalian terlalu kejam! Kalian selalu saja bertindak seenaknya! Tuhan juga bisa melakukan hal yang tidak kalian kira!" Sehun berkata lirih dan ia beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

"Memangnya Tuhan bisa menyembuhkan pacarmu itu? HAHAHA jangan mengada-ngada Oh Sehun!" Sehun menggenggam tangannya geram. Ia benar-benar membenci Ayahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan ayahnya barusan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit. Ternyata Luhan belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun duduk di sisi samping ranjang. Ia memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang beristirahat. Polos. Wajahnya polos. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Luhan.

Kening.

Pelipis.

Pipi.

Mata.

Hidung.

Dan Sehun berhenti di bibir Luhan.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sehun. ia menarik tangannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Ia menenggelamkan tangannya disana. Sehun menangis disana. Karena Sehun menangis cukup keras. Luhan pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Wajah Luhan tak lagi cerah. Wajah pucat telah menggantikan wajah cerahnya. Rambut yang rontok dalam jumlah yang banyak sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa. Dan tubuh Luhan yang semakin menciut.

"Sehun-ah. Kau kenapa?" Luhan bertanya serak.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia semakin menangis saat melihat Luhan yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Sehun benci dirinya. Dimana ialah yang seharusnya menguatkan Luhan. Namun ialah yang menangis saat ini. Tapi emosi tidak bisa dikontrol bukan? Sehun menangis sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya.

Melihat Sehun yang tidak berhenti menangis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Luhan pun hanya mengusap punggung Sehun. sementara Sehun terus menangis disana.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya" Luhan berkata lirih. Sedangkan Sehun menangis semakin kencang.

#Author mewek nih scene ini!# #Abaikan!#

.

.

.

"Aku bosan disini Hun" Luhan berucap lirih di samping Sehun.

Mereka sedang berada di taman Rumah Sakit. Hanya sekedar berkeliling di sore hari.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Bagaimana kalau pantai?" Luhan tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta izin dari Kris dulu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Luhan menundukkaan wajahnya dan tersenyum. "setidaknya kau akan mengingatku setelah kau menikah nanti." Luhan berkata dengan suara parau yang menyakitkan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dengan senyum pahit disana.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun mengantar Luhan kembali ke ruangannya. Sehun pergi menemui Kris untuk meminta izin membawa Luhan pergi besok. Awalnya Kris sangat terkejut dan menentangnya dengan keras. Namun, dengan alasan bahwa umur Luhan tidak lama lagi. Kris pun mengizinkan Sehun membawa Luhan besok. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah alasan. Melainkan **fakta ** yang harus Sehun hadapi saat ini.

.

Setelah Sehun memberi tau Luhan bahwa ia akan membawanya pergi, Sehun pun pulang. Ia segera mengepak beberapa hal yang ia kira perlu untuk ia bawa besok. Setelah ia mengepaknya. Ia pun beranjak untuk pergi mandi dan tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sehun pergi menjemput Luhan agak pagi. Sehingga ia sampai di Pantai dengan matahari yang belum meninggi. Terlebih. Jarak pantai tersebut tidak terlalu jauh.

Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum sejak ia turun dari mobil dan dibawa oleh Sehun mengelilingi pantai menggunakan kursi rodanya. Ia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke pantai. Karena ia tak pernah mau jika diajak oleh Kris. Ia beranggapan bahwa dunia itu sama saja.

Namun sekarang Luhan menyadari betapa sayangnya ia tak pernah mengunjungi tempat seperti ini seblemnya. Sedangkan Sehun sangat senang melihat Luhan yang nampak puas terhadap tempat ini.

"Kau senang?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat Sehun bertanya padanya.

Sehun mengelus surai tipis milik Luhan. Dan helai-an rambut Luhan pun ikut rontok bersamaan dengan gerakan turun dari tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat itu. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya saat ini. Karena ia berpikir Luhan sangat senang.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku kan? Walaupun kau akan menikah?"

"tidak akan pernah Hyung."

"..."

"..."

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaan saat kita akan menikah." Luhan tersenyum menghadap kearah pantai.

Sehun memutar Luhan untuk menghadap kearahnya yang berada disebelah kanan Luhan. Setelah itu, Sehun pun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menikahimu Tuan Xi Luhan? Agar kau tau bagaimana perasaanya."

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Ia sudah hampir menangis saat ini. "apakah bisa?" Luhan bertanya parau.

"Tentu! Lautan dan pasir putih disini yang akan menjadi saksi untuk kita berdua Hyung"

Sehun merapikan kemeja miliknya. Dan ia berdeham agak keras.

"Eheem. Hem hem... Kau siap?"

Luhan hanya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah keluar.

.

_**.**_

"_**Tuan Xi Luhan. Bersediakah kau mencintai Oh Sehun dalam keadaan apapun? Kaya atau miskin, Sehat atupun sakit. Hingga maut memisahkan?" **_

.

Luhan sudah menangis. Dan ia pun mengangguk disela tangisannya.

.

" **Dan kau Oh Sehun. Bersediakah kau mencinta Xi Luhan dalam keadaan apapun? Kaya atau Miskin, Sehat ataupun sakit. Hingga maut memisahkan?"**

**.**

"SAYA BERSEDIA!" Sehun menjawab lantang.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan lekat lekat. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku Tuan Xi Luhan" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

Sehun menurunkan wajahnya hingga bersejajar dengan Luhan.

"Saranghaeyo Lu.. Forever" Sehun berbisik pelan.

"Nado Sehun-ah" Luhan bersuara disela isakannya.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Luhan. Hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir milik Luhan.

Sebuah kecupan manis dan lembut. Tanpa disertai nafsu didalamnya.

.

.

.

_**Eternal Love**_

_**.**_

"Istriku... apa kau senang sekarang?" Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sedang berada di kursi roda. Sehun sedang mendorong Luhan mengelilingi pantai.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya merona manis di kursi roda miliknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Luhan meminta Sehun mengambilkan air minum untuknya. Ia merasa sedikit haus. Karena air minum tersebut ada di mobil. Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan di tepi pantai untuk sejenak.

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandangi matahari senja di ujung pantai. Matahari yang siap di telan oleh lautan.

"uhuk.. uhhuuk" Luhan mulai batuk. Luhan menutup mulutnya saat batuk.

Semakin lama dadanya terasa panas. Batuknya pun semakin keras.

Sehun yang baru saja datang dari kejauhan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang masih batuk.

Sehun semakin panik saat ia menarik tangan Luhan dari mulutnya. Tangan tersebut malah bersimbah darah. Sehun mengambil sapu tangan miliknya. Ia mengelap tangan Luhan dan bibir Luhan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Luhan berhenti batuk namun Luhan malah tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan untuk dibawa kerumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

Sehun berada di ruang tunggu. Ia menunggu Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Luhan sedang berada disana. Tak lama Kris dan Tao datang dari kejauhan.

"Dimana Luhan?" Kris bertanya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Di dalam." Sehun menunjuk ruang UGD. Namun tatapannya lurus dan kosong.

Tao duduk tepat disebelah Sehun. "Tenanglah. Tuhan pasti akan melakukan sesuatu."

Sehun berdecih. Tatapannya masih kosong. "Tuhan?"

"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA INI! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA SEKARANG DARIPADA AKU MELIHAT LUHAN MENDERITA SEPERTI INI!" Sehun berteriak histeris. Ia sudah menangis sekarang.

"Sehun... sudahlah!" Kris mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? BAHKAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBAYANGKAN BAGAIMANA AKU BISA BERTAHAN SETELAH LUHAN PERGI! KALIAN... TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI KEADAANKU SEKARANG!" Sehun terduduk di lantai rumah sakit.

Kris dan Tao hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Ya. . . . memang benar bahwa mereka tidak mengerti keadaan Sehun saat ini. Bagaimana menderitanya Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

_Cklek._

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kris, Sehun dan Tao terlonjak dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Disana sudah berdiri seorang dokter dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia menghampiri Kris.

"Kau keluarganya?" Dokter itu bersuara.

Kris mengangguk dengan mantap. "Bagaimana keadaanya?" giliran Kris yang bertanya sekarang.

Doter tersebut menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. Sehun dan Tao masih setia menunggu jawaban dari dokter tersebut.

"...Jika ia beruntung... 24 jam akan sangat berarti saat ini" Doter tersebut bersuara.

Kris membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Tao menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

Sehun? Ia terkekeh. Namun ia terkekeh dengan kristal bening yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. Sehun terduduk disana. Ia masih menangis dan terkekeh seperti layaknya orang gila.

Tao menghampiri Sehun dan mengelus pundaknya yang bergetar hebat. Agar Sehun sedikit tenang.

Doter yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sehun hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

"Leukosit pada tubuh Luhan jumlahnya sudah sangat besar. Batuk darah tadi menunjukkan bahwa Jumlah leukosit yang ada dapat memecahkan pembuluh darah miliknya... Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak lagi" Dokter tersebut menepuk pundak Kris sebelum mengangsur hilang dari lorong tersebut.

.

.

.

Kris, Tao dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah sakit malam itu. Luhan sempat sadar tadi. Dan setelah Kris menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Luhan pun mulai mencoba untuk tidur dan beristirahat.

**02.47 KST**

Sekarang Kris dan Tao sudah tertidur berdampingan di sofa yang ada di ruangan Luhan. Luhan masih tidur sejak tadi. Dan Sehun? ia tidak tidur. Ia masih menangis sekarang. Mungkin sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu Sehun tak berhenti menangis. Memang tangisannya tidak disertai isakan. Hanya butiran bening yang terus jatuh dari manik matanya.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan dan tersenyum. Sehun memandanginya. Mencoba merekam semua ini agar ia bisa mengingatnya sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan ia sudah melupakan perkara bahwa ia akan menikah besok. Ia tidak peduli jika esok matanya akan membengkak saat pernikahannya nanti.

Sehun menyentuh kulit wajah Luhan. Masih hangat. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat tangannya menelusuri wajah cantik milik Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan melenguh hingga kedua kelopak mata miliknya membuka perlahan.

"Sehun..? Kau... Kau tidak tidur? Kenapa... kau menangis?" Luhan berbicara dengan susah payah. Air mata Sehun semakin lancar mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih lama istriku" Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang bergetar. Dan mengecup kening Luhan setelahnya.

"Sehun... jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi... aku yakin aku akan mencintaimu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Luhan berbicara seraya menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Tapi aku takut... entah mengapa saat ini aku sangat takut berpisah denganmu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Luhan berbicara lagi.

"Kau Ingat Perkataanku? Tuhan akan menyatukan kita Lu... bahkan untuk sedetik pun ia tidak akan memisahkan kita mulai sekarang. Apalagi kau sudah menjadi istriku" Sehun berkata dengan diakhiri seulas senyum.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menggeser posisinya menjauh dari Sehun. lalu ia menepuk bagian yang agak lenggang disampingnya. Seakan mengerti, Sehun pun menaiki ranjang tersebuut dan berbaring tepat disebelah Luhan dan wajahnya yang menghadap dengan wajah Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan jarak mereka dengan cara memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, seakan ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan setelah ini.

"Tetaplah disini" Luhan bergumam.

"Agar kau tau aku berada disini..."

Sehun menarik tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu sampai esok menjelang" Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang ia genggam.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluknya.

.

.

.

_Tuhan... terimakasih telah memberikan malam yang begitu indah untukku. Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menemuimu dengan perasaan senang._

_._

_._

_Tuhan... haruskah ia yang pergi menemuimu? Takbisakah kau menukarkan keadaanya denganku? Apa kau begitu tega padaku?_

_._

_._

_**Eternal Love**_

_**.**_

sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan isak tangis disana. Semua berpakaian serba hitam dan sopan. Satu persatu mereka bergantian memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada kedua jasad yang ada diruangan itu.

Dua jasad? Ya... bisa dilihat dari foto yang terpampang disana. Dua orang namja yang memiliki wajah yang identik.

Kris hanya berdiri disana. Nampak sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan tangis disana. Ia sebagai wali dari Xi Luhan. Salah satu dari Jasad yang di sembahyangkan disana.

Dan disisi lain terdapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih menangis dengan sangat histeris beserta suaminya yang juga tak kalah menyedihkan dari istrinya. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat seorang yeoja muda yang terduduk dengan pandangan kosong memandangi foto yang menampilkan wajah calon suami yang seharusnya menikah dengannya hari ini juga. Foto Oh Sehun.

Melihat beberapa teman Sehun datang. Kris pun menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun sudah menangis di dekapan Chanyeol tentunya dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis disana.

"ini yang terbaik untuk mereka" Baekhyun berkata disela isakannya.

"Cinta mereka begitu mengharukan" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Mereka akan memulai hidup baru disurga" Tao bersuara serak.

"Yaa... Kurasa begitu.. bahkan Tuhan tidak tega memisahkan mereka" Kris menambahkan.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun wafat dihari yang sama. Di pagi yang cerah dan indah. Tubuh dingin mereka yang masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Bukankah sebuah keajaiban? Luhan yang meninggal karena penyakitnya sedangkan Sehun tidak diketahui apa yang membuatnya meninggal secara mendadak seperti itu.

Setelah kejadian tersebut. Kedua orang tua Sehun benar-benar mendapatkan balasan dari Tuhan. merka mengalami frustasi yang cukup berat. Bahkan Eommanya benar-benar gila dan menganggap bahwa sehun masih ada.

Sedangkan Kris dan Tao tinggal bersama dan memulai hidup baru. Mereka terus mengingat keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan dikehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

_**Dan lagi... bukankah Tuhan itu sangatlah baik? Dan percayakah bahwa Tuhan akan membalas semuanya dan melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk kita? Jadi jangan pernah mengeluh dan teruslah berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik. Karena Tuhan akan selalu melihat kita dimanapun kita berada. Dan Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan hal yang terindah untuk kita. Percayalah!**_

_**-END-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Gimanaaaa? Mengecewakan? Gagal? Aneh? Menyedihkan?**

**Dan akhirnya end jugaaaa~~~ makassiiiih banyak buat yang udah mau baca sampe akhir. Makasiiih deh pokoknyaaaa... hehe review please? Kasi opini kalian buat endingnya yaaaa~!**

**THANKS A LOT BUAT SEMUANYA! **


End file.
